Gundam SEED: FORCE Emerge
by cargas
Summary: Like any others Ascended being,Anakin Skywalker content himself watching over his family and become FORCE ghost; Guide the Youngling to pass Padawanship. He was not expecting to guide Jedi Youngling Yamato Kira reaching Padawanship when he's trap in Kira's mind. "Earth?Chikyū?Where?" 100ABY. Long time ago, in the galaxy far FAR away indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED: FORCE Emerge**

Disclaimer: The original character and story of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise.

* * *

**A/N: Be advise this will be a multi-crossover with at least two legendary series. I have this story plan at least SEED plot storyline. Only one Jedi in this entire story from SW universe. No BETA have ever done proof-reading so the lack of excellent grammar is deeply regrettable. Orb culture and history will be vastly different. This work is purely fiction, there will be no intent to discredit any individual, religious, nation or ethnic. The story is AU so any difference with the original plot and background may, or may not intended. Any reader who wishing constructive review, any Flamer are welcome as long as you ( whoever you are) give me your sincere constructive review/s. **

* * *

**Phase: Teaser**

**Copenicus City, CE 61.**

**Preparatory School**

A car in a black paint move elegantly across the road and stop in front the entrance of the building. Laughter and cry of loud happy and innocent children reach the boy ears as Copenicus City Premier Preparatory School newest student exiting the car. No, a Limousine should aptly called. The boy with forest green elementary uniform neatly wore tie and cap seem to match perfectly with his navy blue hair. After a moment of silent goodbye, the driver leave the scion of  
Zala to his class. One would thought Athrun Zala would be escort to the teacher office by an adult, nervous, winy and agitated. But they would seen him in the classroom ready to start learning.

That was two hours ago.

After done eating his  
lunch, Athrun try waiting the class to start. The operative word is 'try', his inexperience and the rowdiness of his peers making the silent boy become uneasy. Whatever the people or that 'shrink' say is not true. Never, he is not socially inept. He knew how to socialize, he talk to the maids, his father's occasionally guests just fine. Father and mother doesn't really need  
to sent him to Preparatory school on the MOON no less, surely they have hundreds of preparatory school on PLANT. Darn, he talk to the adult just fine! It must be count for something, wouldn't it.

Sigh, he began looking  
around. He got ten minute left to do something, anything. He even willing to  
play with girls... on second thought, no.

Girls have cooties.

Yuck! Anything but that.  
Pinkie back home always so bubbly and clingy. Always dragging him to play with her dol-THING! He abruptly interrupt. He do not want to remember that lifeless, amputated D-word thing. Darn, he NEED to do some- what's he doing? His inner rambling stop as he watching a boy as he's asleep under the large ork, or was it a plum tree? Doesn't matter. Now, that statement is nothing odd going on. People sleeps during recess all the time. Good, I use the less swearing word.  
Swearing for the bad said so, and mother always right...

…

Why do I feel like someone laughing with a male voice at me?

Anyway, nothing wrong sleeping under the big three that I don't recognize it sleap-able name . The tree that manage to filtering the sunlight that seem to invite even me to join him. No, the tree is enchanting just fine. What is puzzling me is he sleeping with no outer winter uniform suit on the fake gravity in the fake Autumn with the fake atmosphere thus NOT-SO-FAKE-CHILLING without feeling COLD.

I want to do that to.

Why do I hearing 'How cute' with the same voice again? Am I really going crazy? "It rude to staring you know ", I heard a voice said. This time, I search the voice, and my eyes seeing  
the ligh- I mean person. "Huh?" articulate answer, I hope. "It not polite to stare you knows. So new kid. What your name? My name is Yamato Kira", Yamato introduce himself with disarming smile and a bow, A bow? Why not just shaking hand? It must be this place culture. With an awkward bow I reply" My name Athrun Zala, it's nice to meet you.", even before he reply I fire him with another question "How can you sleep in this chilling weather ?"

A pause or two. With his eyes blinking, as if confuse...

He IS confuse. Finally he answer at the third pause "Oh, I just tryin",he pause with (an angry face?) then rapidly continue "the Jedi meditation technique my shisō teached me this morning to feel the force power in this moo-". He abruptly shut his mouth, his purple eyes widen, his single front braid covering slightly of his left eye.

What with the stupid excuse.

He obviously trying to sleep, 'Jay-dy'? Chi-sou? What th-. Any thought cease to exist when I notice he looking at me so intensely and drawing his hand to... wave? "Thou shan't remember that",he said so seriously as if that was the most important things in the galaxy.

My temples troubling unconsciously as I waving him back. My treacherous Co-ordinator mind recalling back what he said. Jay-dy? chi-sou? or it chilli? The force? THIS moon? Not THE moon.

That only means...

Silent... Deep Silent with capital D.

I look blankly at him...He give me the 'lost sheep' look.

Universe! He's into a Cult. Genocide or Terrorist type I don't know. O' Universe, O' Father, O'  
Mother above. If I get through this alive, I'll be a good boy, I do everything your heart desire. I even agree to be-be-betroth to that Pinkie, anyth- my fear induce promises cut short by a word I can't comprehend. He scratching the back of his neck, he wink at me with his right purple eye that slightly covered by a single small front-braid and said "Hoe~", then showing his tongue.

I loss it. All my promises forgotten. 'WHAT THE HELL IS F*CK*NG G*TT*MM*T THAT SUPPOSE TO F*CK*NG MEAN'. The last I heard was the sharp ringing school bell.

* * *

**A/N: Gundam SEED characters dynamic and pairing still in the shrouded mist for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase Zero: Setting the Stage**

**Disclaimer: The original character and story mostly of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise.**

**Credited of inspiration: Stargate SG-1. Gudam WIki. Wookiepedia**

* * *

**_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy._**

**_Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect._**

**_Jedi respect all life, in any form._**

**_Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._**

**_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._**

**_Grandmaster Jedi Luke Skywalker._**

* * *

Corusta Galaxy,  
Unknown Sector,  
Unknown Nebula 100 ABY

The white gases nebula to the eyes of men was nothing more than a bothersome, formless floating electromagnetic clashing left and right, ups and downs. To those mortal men, approaching even few thousands kilometre was beyond stupid. Foolish to even thought of the possibilities. Even though what lay behind these cload are various new Hyperspace roots to reach Milky Way without travelling across Pegasus Galaxy.

To reach limitless knowledges and the treasures full of life and wonder.

Or reach limitless suffering and the destructions of death and despair.

The Corusta's own Pandora Box... Of course, not a single Corusta mortal being knows or want this box. Pandora, Pegasus, milk have way? Nope, never heard of if. Ah~ They say 'Ignorance is a bliss', I'm sure they have they own saying that deliver the same message. I envy them, truly ignorance is a bliss. That are the Balance of the Force that I fully intend to protect.

As I begin transforming myself into a pure energy ready mach to spac- "Father", my son calling me."Luke, sending me off?", he merely nod. I give him a smile, to have children like him and Leia was I and Padme pride and joy. I took off. Leaving behind that nebula gases, the home of Ascended being. It was a near miss last time, I wasted 20 galaxy standard year to save this galaxy. Not this time, Anakin Skywalker have mission to do.

* * *

Milky Way Galaxy  
Langrage 4, Earth  
Mendel Colony  
May 17 CE 55

In the abandoning colony deep within the solitary of the void space, stood erected the once research laboratory on genetic lead by the man name Dr. Hibiki Ulen. This colony is in the process of to become a ghost town because of viral infection. No one should be here, this facility should be void of human life.

It should.

Except, there's one man laid on the floor clinging to life. His hand clutching the bleeding chest but to no avail. His drowning in his own blood.

God, someone please save Via and my unborn children, that madman is going to kill them

Five minute earlier

General alarm screaming like a banshee everywhere. Red light blinking instead of the usual white hue CFL light. Ulen and a man stood facing each other. The white mask man holding a gun at him. If situation was not so dire, he would think the man in white ZAFT uniform doing the futile thing to hide his face. Did he think he is the famous Atlantic Federation's fictional character 'Zorro'? Who is his trying to fool? The young man look very much like his genetic donator. He made his in this very same lab.

"Where is your wife, professor?", he said with such venom." Surely she here somewhere to give birth. Where is she?". he said again, impatient seeping in his voice.

"Somewhere safe", Ulen reply.

Gun short fire rang thru the hall.

* * *

Prof. Hibiki Ulen open his brown eyes. It took him a moment to realize he standing on the wide endless pure white void. What going on? He died it is not. Yes, he didn't remembered ever drawing his last breath. He short 31 years of life teach him to be pragmatic in this war torn world. It is the afterlife?

"No", came the voice behind him. Started him with what he seen.

The owner of that voice was a glowing blue specter. Wearing what seem to glove, boot, and what appear to be a kimono with out hakama. He almost thought he looking at his ancestor. 'Almost' is a key word. His analytical mind began to wander compiling various differences.

This guy was european. While his mother was european, her ancestor obviously not be wearing westernize wafuku. The man donning the cloak instead of the haori and a belt instead of obi merely smiled amusedly sensing his confusion.

"No", he said again. "This is not the afterlife. You're not dead, not yet at least. This merely in your mindscape. A place so we may converse"

"Then, who- WHAT are you? Are you my guardian angel or something?", I said with such haste but seem to be understood with ease. "My name Anakin Skywalker of the Ascended Community. Here to guide mankind away destruction. To fulfil your last wish or even give you a proper send off "

Ulen was confounded with the man answer. He know not a word of Skywalker statement. But, in the brick of dead he's willing to believe anything. To hope. To dare anything for his family and his world survival. All he could say was a question he knew will complete the puzzle. "Ascended Community?".

" Ascended Community is a being who achieve Ascension. Ascension is a process that allows beings to be able to separate from their physical bodies and to live eternally as one with the force of pure energy in a superior plane with greater amount of knowledge and power. It can be a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process—a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as a Jedi.

The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for the Jedi who study and use this for the betterment for all. Your son has the potential to use it and I will protect and guide him till his reach maturity".

* * *

As geneticist, Ulen spend his entire career trying his hardest to end the war. This notion of Natural and Coordinator conflict will makes everything his hold dear vanish. A solution must be found. Already there are voices of genocidal and mistrust to spread like a hotcakes. He was eternally grateful to meet the love of his life. Via was an AF native and a classmate. With brilliant mind and heart like gold, she stole away my heart when even my mother think his die alone at old age.

I thought we spending our long life together. Raising the twins and doting their grandchildren. It what not meant to be. Via found defect in DNA of second generation pureblood coordinator.

Coordinators were becoming increasingly sterile because they didn't have the genetic input which Naturals possess because they were meant to marry and breed with Naturals. Additionally, the sterile situation only happened to the 3rd-generation Coordinators.

Another potential flaw to Coordinators is that there is a discrepancy between how a Coordinator fetus is intended to develop and how the child really turns out. In many cases unwanted genetic traits would appear in the baby, arguably due to the inability of the mother's womb to pose as an adequate environment to support the genetic modifications.

That why I come out with with a solution. I proposed the usage of an artificial womb to circumvent the natural womb's shortcomings. The project was funded by Al Da Flaga, who wanted to clone himself.

It's work. A boy. the Ultimate Coordinator, my son.

The hope of humanity.

At least, this Earth's humanity.

And if Skywalker-dono is right, this world salvation.

* * *

As Professor Hibiki Ulen dawn his last breath, a smile etched on his lip.

Mendel Colony was truly abandon and void of live.

* * *

wafuku - noun: Traditional Japanese clothing

obi - noun: A kimono sash.

haori - noun: A short overcoat for formal kimono.

hakama - noun: Traditional Japanese clothing (bottom)

dono - honorific: when attached to a name, roughly means "lord" or "master". It does not equate noble status; rather it is a term akin to "milord" or French "monseigneur", and lies in between san and sama in level of respect. This title is not commonly used in daily conversation, but it is still used in some types of written business correspondence, as well as on certificates and awards, and in written correspondence in tea ceremonies. It is/was also used to indicate that the person referred to has the same (high) rank as the referrer, yet commands respect from the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encyclopedia: Birth of Nation**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The original character and story mostly of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise. I have include several altered fact and material from Macross. This is work of fictional of several fiction world with few altered historical figure.**

**Inspired By: Malaysia Federation, Japan, and Papua New Guinea history**

* * *

_WHEREAS OUR NATION, ORB nurtures the ambitions of:_  
_Achieving a more perfect unity amongst the whole of her society;_  
_Preserving a democratic way of life;_  
_Creating a just society where the prosperity of the country can be enjoyed together in a fair and equitable manner;_  
_Guaranteeing a liberal approach towards her rich and varied cultural traditions; and_  
_Building a progressive society that will make use of science and modern technology._  
_NOW THEREFORE, WE, the people of Orb Union, pledge to concentrate the whole of our energy and efforts to achieve these ambitions based on the following principles:_

_BELIEF IN GOD_

_LOYALTY TO NOBILITY AND COUNTRY_

_THE SUPREMACY OF THE CONSTITUTION_

_THE RULE OF LAW_

_COURTESY AND MORALITY_

_National Orbs pledge_

* * *

**History**

The Orb Union (also known as the United Emirates of Orb) is a Pacific islands nation founded in 10 CE.  
The history of Orb Union dates back at least 700 BCE (Before Cosmos Era) years to when it was discovered by Polynesians. However, two highly volcanic activity on land and a group of underwater volcano made them settling at New Zealand. The first Asian explorer to discover Orb was Marshal Chin Ho on 13 December 1642. Mamiya Rinzō, who reached Orb in October 1825 on the first of his three voyages, was the first explorer to circumnavigate and map the new named Kazanjima (Volcano Island).  
From the late 19th century, the land was colonize by Japanese settlers trying to escape The Boshin War during 1868.

Kazanjima has no formal government until Emperor Shōwa of the Great Japanese Empire was exile after the end of Wold War 2 followed by the citizens loyal him. Mass immigration from all around the Japan was not happen until during the Reconstruction War (2070s).

At the end of the A.D. era, the exhaustion of Earth's petroleum resources and worsening environmental pollution brought about a worldwide economic collapse. The world's nations formed economic blocs, dividing the planet into a handful of major powers. Increasing ethnic and religious strife soon led to a third world war, known as the Reconstruction War, in which the world's nations were merged and reorganized. The conflict continued to escalate until nuclear weapons were employed on the frontlines of central Asia's Kashmir region. The resulting shock motivated the combatants to resolve their conflicts peacefully, and the Reconstruction War eventually came to an end in the year C.E. 9.

Kazanjima change it's name into Orb Union. Orbs remain untouched by war because of considerable industrial and military power. This is due to an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to its numerous active volcanoes, access to advanced technology, and laws granting nondiscrimination to Coordinators, which causes several Coordinator scientists to live at Orb.

Because of Orb's relative political and economic stability and stance as a neutral nation, it is known as the "Land of Peace."

* * *

**Government**

Orb's government consists of both an elected legislature and an aristocracy of five noble families (Athha, Sahaku, Seiran, Masaki and Kazuki), who direct descendant of Emperor Shōwa's five princess. The leading member of the Orb government is the chief representative, with the most famous being Uzumi Nara Athha. Chief Representative was elected for 5 years by Five Noble Council.

Military

Though only composed of groups of islands, Orb has a substantial military, capable of holding itself against an attack of the two most powerful militaries in the Earth Sphere, OMNI Enforcer and ZAFT. Orb gets most of its weaponry from the local Morgenroete, Inc., which is one of the world's top producers of advanced weaponry. Morgenroete is located at Onogoro island, a small island which is under control of the Orb military.

Orb's only has naval and space combined both service into one forces are composed of Aegis-class , Kuraokami-class frigate and led by the Kuraokami-class mothership Izumo-class battleships, which are among the most powerful space warships in the Earth Sphere. Orb only has Multi-role Valkyrie VF-25 mobile armor with classifies capability and payload.

Critics from around the world still confound by Orb government still adamant to use a 'fighter' with space capability even though with new technology such as mobile armor and mobile armor widely spread.

* * *

_"The Valkyrie are the pride and joy of Orb's Military Pilot. All of them will not trade they bird with anything else. The 25s is the only thing capable to interact with our newest EXgear (space suit). The Valkyries were the icon of our ideal of piece and non-genetic discrimination. Lets just say when I say 'multi-role', I __**really **__meant it" - Orbs Spokesperson_

_"Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations." – Motto of Orb_

* * *

The Boshin War- (戊辰戦争 Boshin Sensō?, "War of the Year of the Dragon") was a civil war in Japan, fought from 1868 to 1869 between forces of the ruling Tokugawa Shogunate and those seeking to return political power to the imperial court.  
Mamiya Rinzō - (間宮 林蔵?, 1775 – 13 April 1844) was a Japanese explorer of the late Edo period.  
VF-25 - Macross V-25 Messiah  
EXgear- Spacesuit capable of flight and limited remote control.

* * *

**AN: This background will set apart from Canon Orb as a culture and nation. I decide my love of jet fighter was more than Gundam SEED. It will shape drastically character development and action. ACE COMBAT yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The original character and story mostly of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise. I have include several altered fact, character and material from Macross and Full Metal Panic Series. This is work of fictional of only two fictions world with few altered historical figure.**

* * *

"It's done"

"Good. How soon can we mass produce them?"

"As soon as we can when we can create Natural OS. We estimate another six months or sooner if Orb fall to our hands"

"It can be done. Our sear number alone can overwhelm their archaic Fighter"

"Later. We can occupy them after we retrieve our five brand new Mobile Suits"

"Agreed. A ship already sent to Heliopolis to retrieve it"

"That Seiran guy is an idiot. To sell his own nation"

"Not an idiot. He a sympathizer to our course"

"What's the units call?"

"Gundam"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" echoed the speaker in the room of dim lit chamber, a man with an expensive suit sits upon a massive screen with numerous live feed networks meeting focus only to him. The leader of Blue Cosmos end the video feed with their motto loudly.

Soon, soon their dream became true.

Soon, every nation will bow to his wish.

Soon, every monster will die.

The bait is set. ZAFT will surely take it.

I'll purify this word and the sky from them.

Orb and every of their sympathizers can burn with them.

A grin appears on his lips.

* * *

_~Every time we pass each other by in our haste~_

_~We hit and tear each other apart~_

Phase 01.1: False Peace (Prelude)

* * *

**Heliopolis, CE 71**

A green bird flies freely through the blue sky. The normalcy of the mundane life was peaceful and picturesque to any photographer everywhere.

This is Heliopolis. A metallic gray beam destroying the illusion of earth's atmospheres. Yes, this is the Orb only space colony. Heliopolis will never be as beautiful or as big as PLANT, but for the natives this is their home.

That green bird earlier was mechanical. It flying lower and landed on Kira's shoulder. Tori chipping mechanically to him, Kira however ignoring Tori as his busy with his assignment from Professor Kato. With a typing speed so fast, it's still takes time before this program could even function.

"Kira!" someone calls him. Tolle Koenig and his girlfriend calling him. Miriallia Haw wearing an orange sundress approaching Kira as her boyfriend Tolle continues. "There you are, Professor Kato looking for you. He has another assignment for you". "Again? Yesterday assignment he gave me still not finish yet" 'Unbelievable, I not his assistant, did I forget I signed registration form somewhere?' My computer get everyone attention when news of battle on Kaohsiung aired.

Kaohsiung quite near from homeland. The realization become clear to the trio when Mirialia voicing it. Although, Tolle wasn't convincing Orb becomes a battlefield, I doubt it will be for long.

_Power will attract power. Fear will attract the fearful._

'Ani-shishō, I missed you', he gone. He had gone to the galaxy where he came from.

"Kira?" Tolle's face blocking my view of the sky and my musing. Jedi always aware of his or hers surrounding. There should always be aware and alert. This 'Jedi Awareness' is so ingrained in me so Tolle suddenness was unexpected.

I scream like a girl.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_Kira-kun, there is nothing I can teach you"._

"_But Ani-shishō, surely there is more you can teach me?"_

"_No, all the technique and theory that I can teach you I done so. What you lack was not knowledge nor skills, but experience and wisdom. Mastery will come with use" Anakin-shishō was rarely so serious, he among the laidback teacher any student could have. But when he in this mood, you follow or their will be consequent. "The war is blooming kid. However you try to escape will be for nought because you are the Jedi. Power always attracts to power, whether good or evil doesn't matter. That was our blessing and curse. If I not found you years ago this path will always catch you. Only this time, your planet doom to destruction and genocide. The moment you draw your blade to protect others was the moment your Knighthood"._

'_What', "How come you're so sure? Human in this planet still fearful and bearing hatred to each other. The border between Natural and Coordinator is still tick, there still not ready to the knowledge of the force". Humanity is not ready, where's shishō confident come from?_

"_Kid, my young Padawan. You are ready. Your heart is pure as any Grand Masters I encounter. Your grasp knowledge faster that any Padawan I know. You are not alone in this. Others know too. There are other of yours countryman aware of midiclorian of the force, but with different names. The force is strong in this country, in you. You are ready, MORE than ready, and worl- Orb will ready. One last thing Kira-kun, you have an imouto. Good Bye. May the Force be with you and your family"_

* * *

~Both of us can feel the pain in each other's wings~

~I embrace you with hands tainted with loneliness~

* * *

**Heliopolis, Docking Bay**

A newly arrive green AF ship just docked safely to Heliopolis. All the crew onboard were preparing docking and shipping operation. It's their only hope, ZAFT's Mobile Suit are too strong even for an Ace like one LT. Mu La Fraga. He with other pilots was the candidates of the new OMNI G-Weapon. His mission is to escort the candidate pilot of five different types G-Weapons. They are supposed to be the best and brightest OMNI could offer, but the true are they are young ensign. Perhaps gundam cockpit is radically different from his own TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. The Brass might think using youngster saving time for them to unlearn everything.

'I hope they right', La Fraga mused. Plus gundam were made by Morgenroete, Inc.

Morgenroete, Inc. Is a military contractor based in the Orb Union, with facilities in both the Orb Union proper and at the Orb-owned space colony of Heliopolis. Though part of the neutral nation of Orb, Morgenroete, Inc. has been secretly collaborating with the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in its work on new prototype mobile weapons called Gundams. 'General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Manoeuvre' Weapon System, or G-Weapon for short.

Morgenroete, Inc. was responsible to supplying Valkyrie's spare part because Valkyrie main component was made and assemble at their own space military satellite Ame-no-Mihashira. Because of Orb neutrality, the company can sell and repair any spaceship and self-defend gear such inferior weapon technology with anyone with diplomatic access to Orb Union. This is the first attempt to develop their own model with the backing of someone important.

Must be the Seiran. They are the only noble family supporting AF agenda.

Thank god for that.

Or OMNI will be annihilated.

The Gundam is our Holy Grail.

* * *

~Since I don't know how to do anything else but that~

~I'm looking forward to the instant when we connect and eternity awakens~

* * *

**With Kira**

The walk to Professor Kato's lab from the garden earlier began uneventful enough. There should be nothing exited until the meeting with their practical supervisor from Morgenroete. Professor being a slave driver had been giving them hell, too much work, no coffee break, said kid don't have adult taste. The only saving grace was the current miniature project was so... fun.

Yeah, there should be nothing exited.

"Kira-sama!", 'I spoke too soon. Me and my big mouth,' Ever since he join the kendo club with Sai yesteryear, my Jedi training quickly help me climbing through the rank. Becoming a captain after only first semester. That kind of record garnering girls to me like a moth. My mundane college youthful life ended right there. Girls want to eat me, guys want kill me. What guys do to makes his skill sharp. Over time, things slowly calming down. With me beating them down (sparring) and me gently and actively blocking their advances.

"Hello girls", 'It should do it' "KYAAA", or not. "That Kira Ouji-sama for you, flirting without even trying". Dam you Tolle, dam you Ani-shisho and Mir stop laughing. *Sigh* I'm a Jedi not a prince. Thanks to Jedi breathing training and soothing technique, it made me look like the not-so-extinct 'Prince Sama' type. The only immune girls so far can be count with one hand.

It truly a curse and a blessing being a Jedi.

Despair not; one of the trio girls was Flay. She was Sai not-girlfriend, Mirialia and Tolle an item. Flay was uncomfortable with her two friends questions about some letter from Sai Argyle. Confession letter perhaps? Possibly. It's a shame though, here goes my crush. What with me with red or pink? "If you're not moving on, mind if I do", said a feminine voice behind me. She was walking with two men. All of us give them the way. From the gait alone I know there military in civilian cloth.

I bet every penny their not Orb.

* * *

**With ZAFT**

Two platoons of ZAFT commando approaching Heliopolis air-lock. They wait for a few seconds until laser motion sensor down. ZAFT has entered Heliopolis unchallenged

First Defence down.

* * *

**With Kira**

_Look how beautiful she is._

_With a body so smooth and shiny._

_Her soft nibble fingers._

_Her legs._

_Seeing her makes me to go inside of her._

_I'm in love._

"Kira?". Kuzzey dispel every fantasy I have. It was his turn to go inside of her...

I'm not a pervert.

What in front of me is our own pseudo EX-gear project. To the untrained eyes, this look likes a bulky miniature mobile suit. Able to control directly using wearer own muscle in theory to enhance movement, strength and give the pilot protection via its armour. Ex-gear was worn as replacement of nowadays space suit to enables the pilot controlling their Valkyrie via thought went pilot in mobile suit mode. With this, their gives new meaning to every Orb Knights.

'Pilot it like you wear it'

Still, this unit we called 'ArmSlave'. Put the jet propulsion, wing in the back, my smooth OS thought control system and we got an armoured EX-gear. Put a lightsaber and PERFECT.

*Ahhhh* I'm in love.

"Oh Kira, you finally made it". When I just about to reply a boy with a brown cloth and hat speak in a voice I didn't seen in a month.

"Onii-sama, it's been a while since we last spoke". What is she doing here? Why can't I sense her even she is this close?

"Kagari?"

* * *

~A time that´s too fast~

~Awakens in the blink of an eye~

**Preview**: "Hello, my names Kagari, I'm his sister"

"Seiran you betray us!"

"Commander Yamato, Messiah, takeoff"

"Now, I'm truly a Jedi"

**In **

**Phase 01.2: False Peace (Birth of the first Jedi Knight)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The original character and story mostly of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise. I have include several altered fact, character and material from Macross and Full Metal Panic Series. This is work of fictional of only two fictions world with few altered historical figure.**

* * *

He has gone, back to where he comes from.

I have a sister, a twin.

Why it being keeps from me?

I don't understand any of this.

Shishō said I'm ready, and my nation is ready too.

How? Did he make contact with someone?

Did the nobles, or it is military aware of the Force.

Why father and mother separate us? I need answer.

Where ever you are imouto, I'll find you.

* * *

~Saying that your wishes can´t come true because you´re alone~

~Doesn't that make your words seem to be on the verge of disappearing~

**Phase 01.2: False Peace (Birth of the Jedi Knight)**

* * *

I'm surprise, very surprise. When I and Kagari are near each other we usually can sense each presence.

I never knew the twin myths were truth.

The only way I can't sense her went she right in front of me is when... _"You have improving nicely Kagari",_ I sent the telepathic message through our link. _"Tanks you Kira nii-sama, but I have urgent news -_"

"Kira? I never knew you have a sister."Tolle interrupting her. Not that he knew our telepathic link but it irks her none the less. Amuse by her silent curse I reply for her "This is my twin imouto, she from the homeland". Following my lead she bow an introduce herself, "Hello my name is Kagari, I'm his sister"

* * *

**With ZAFT**

ZAFT commando force has arrived to the Morgenroete's main dry dock. Below them are massive white spaceships. From the look of her, she resemble Orbs ship Izumo-class battleships.

This mission has truly start

* * *

~The heated entanglement from which I´m trying to tell others the truth~

~Whom should I protect it from? ~

* * *

**With Kira**

After the introductions are done, Sai have my attention when he gave me the disk that Professor Kato gave it to me. As I reach him suddenly my Jedi sense flare. No, not just a flair. It's akin as if a bomb exploded near me.

Not Good.

"Kagari!" I yelled, the urgency voice makes everybody silent. Kagari flinch, she was trained by me often enough to know my Jedi Knight persona. Not even a year of hiatus can stop that. Everyone except her confuse with my forceful cried give utter attention out of sear instinct. "Evacuate to escape shuttle now, bring them too", with even wait for the reply I dash to Morgenroete Military maintaining facility.

Like any Valkyrie related, all the working crew had signed Confidential Agreement to prevent Valkyrie Mobile Suit capability known to public. They don't have to for now. Outside world only know Valkyrie as a relic of bygone era no more.

With haste, I open my communicator."Heliopolis actual! Coming over".

"This is Heliopolis Actual, Who is this? Over"

"This is Lt. Commander Yamato authentication Jade-Serra-Peta-Terra-Zero-Niner-One"

"Authentication confirms, you're order sir?"

"Sent me code Red 3 alert to Onogoro HQ and-"

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"This is not a joke solder, we are about to be attack by unknown force. Relay that order!"

"Its done sir, I hope you're wrong"

"So do I, sound general alert and prep my wings!"

"It's done and done. Your wing in Morgenroete VF maintaining facility Hanger 2. Good hun-"*static*

"Coming, over, OVER". 'Not good. At least CIC are under attack. The war is coming you Kira, you're the only Knight Heliopolis has. If weren't for my sabbatical. I don't want even imaging it'

It took 5 minutes to reach there.

The longest moment of my life

* * *

~The emotions that you craved at some point in time~

~If it were there...~

* * *

**With ZAFT**

The mission progress within schedule. The bombs have being place at the beam supporting this dry-docks to the ceiling. When he about to place the remaining half of them Klaxon alarm begins. Not good, someone must mess it up. He activates the time. He hopes the hijack team going well.

* * *

**With Kagari**

Kagari day just going from bad to worst. Yesterday she got a rumor from her source that Morgenroete was secretly making Earth Force new ships and new Mobile Suits. This MS was rumored can even challenge ZAFTs MS Zuko. There is no winner for the acceleration of war, only victims.

So she sneak out and aboard shuttle to Heliopolis in the earliest our. Beside, her Nii-sama was there. It has been two years since she meet him. Her father introduces them to each other. She was skeptical at first, she knows for awhile she was adopted to the Atha. Her father's said she was his friend daughter. He never tells her if she had a brother, or any living relative. In the end he tells her anything he knew.

She and her brother were special.

She and her brother have esper power.

Not esper per se but esper-like. Force sensitive, its change her life. Nii-sama thought her how to harness the force, to be a Jedi. With the force she can augment all her strength and mind. She is strong and smart like any other Coordinator. I have to pass the trial first so he can teach me more than meditation.

As he becomes Jedi knight, he spends a year to teach the Valkyrie pilot sword fight. Over time, every pilot was called Knight. That's why nobody quietening his honorary promotion Lt. Commander to soon. Even though he never go to Officer School.

It could be possible he know something. Then the invasion happens. It troublesome to explain to his friends what may happen. They only got nii-sama word after all. When klaxon and general alert sound could be heard, they go to shelter without complain.

'I need answer, invasion be dam'. The chaotic hall never bothering her, she needs to confirm that rumor Of all the noble family, only Seiran have trying supporting the war. All nobility have the authority over military personnel, but very few can authorize Morgenroete to built however inferior weapon to any ally nation.

Atlantic Federation is NOT an ally. AF is the home of Blue Cosmos. AF diplomatic relation gone downhill after people thought her a coordinator in secret. The only good happen was Roma Yuna no Seiran engagement to her was off.

There it is, the door to weapon hanger.

* * *

~Your mundane gentleness only alienates you~

~Your cold discarded heart is just wandering~

* * *

**Heliopolis CIC, **

**T minus 10 before General Alert **

Chief Controller Sergeant Carter was enjoying his coffee, except the arrival of an OMNI Drake-class 8th fleet, nothing amiss. That was until, Corporal Wui informing him of communique via military channel.

"_Heliopolis actual! Coming over"_. Come to him a very young voice. Orb as nation was not at war with any nation. Although there was no discriminate to any coordinator, military still abhor any child-solder into service. The only reason a child this young is when... when a noble reach fourteen. An Honorary Commission.

"This is Heliopolis Actual, Who is this? Over" It can't be him right.

"_This is Lt. Commander Yamato authentication Jade-Serra-Peta-Terra-Zero-Niner-One"_

_Name: Honorary Lt. Commander Yamato Kira no Atha_

_Assignment: Knight of Heliopolis_

So it is true, a prodigal son come out of nowhere was actually twin brother of Yula Cagalli no Atha. He was responsible for the creation of Knight System. He only calls it to his kendo student in military, but after two years the name becomes official. His Kendo style was so versatile it even has a blocking projectile skill."Authentication confirms, you're order sir?"

"_Sent me code Red 3 alert to Onogoro HQ and-",_ "I beg your pardon sir?" it can't be, all military personnel required to memorize code protocol. Red 4 for 'enemy at boarder'. Red 3 for 'possible territory invasion'.

"This is not a joke solder, we are about to be attack by unknown force. Relay that order!"

"Its done sir, I hope you're wrong"

"_So do I, sound general alert and prep my wings!"_He instruct Corporal Wui

"It's done and done. Your wing in Morgenroete VF maintaining facility Hanger 2. Good hun-"*static* "What going on Corporal?"

"Our communication was jammed"

So it begins. "Activate the blast armor, lock down all port, and activate all defensive weapons. What the status of OMNIs ship?"

"She powering the engine. She hail-Two ZAFT ships in attack formation. They deploying MS"

The situation looks grim. Heliopolis CIC was not a military fortress the idea is to control and regulate upcoming and ongoing ship. Heliopolis was a supply colony, very much like PLANT colony used to be. We only equip to fight pirate or occasionally destroying an asteroid. This mean Kira-sama was our only fighting force.

* * *

~If that ugly state is how you're going to live~

~Then just shut your eyes under the winter sky~

* * *

**OMNI Drake-class escort ship**

Lt. La Flaga entering the bridge. The klaxon creaming like a banshee. That was not important. What important Heliopolis in high alert. As he reaching the captain he asks the billion dollar question.

"What happen?"

"Heliopolis in high alert, all communique between them was jammed; there just lock down our entire exit and their defensive system active".

"Have you tried increasing the signal?"

"Done!"one of CIC said. Without further ado, the captain orders the ensign to hail Heliopolis until...

"Two contacts detected Nazca and Laurasia class and MS deployment confirm. Heliopolis just pointing their targeting vector to ZAFT. Heliopolis port unlocking confirms."

That confirm it, they somehow anticipate ZAFT attack."Have Luke and Gail on Moebius but on standby for now"

This is a shitting day.

* * *

**With ZAFT ship hijacking team**

This is a shitting day.

After their manage to put only half of the explosives on top of OMNI ship waiting room but not to ship rooftop itself. Half of his man was killing in the gun fight, all escape routes. They were overwhelm, no hope for them left. With a grim determination"For ZAFT", he press the detonator. He kills them all.

* * *

**With Kira**

It took awhile for Kira to reach Hanger bay 2. After his suit up for combat he enters the cockpit. his 25s tire was clammed and turning x-axis 180 degree. All the light of the control screen lit to life.

ENERGY 100%

BRAINWAVE ID CONFIRM

EYE TARGETING NOMINAL

NEURO LINK SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE

WEAPON SYSTEM NOMINAL

LAUNCHING PAD CLEAR

ALL SYSTEM READY

As he ready for takeoff, the jamming is ineffective in space plus, the 25s got better comm."CIC, sitrep". _"Commander, thank god. ZAFT are sending 4 GINNs. Soon, they reach our CIWS range. We sending you weaponize Mistral as backup"_

"Negative, recall all Mistral. Man those CIWS. Make sure they don't get in. Commander Yamato, Messiah, takeoff!"

'Now, I'm truly a Jedi'

* * *

~Even though we were so close together~

~Twilight´s colors have now changed~

* * *

**With Kagari**

I can't believe it. The rumor was true. If this didn't drag Orb to war then nothing will. Nothing else matter. Neither the gun fire below nor the people die right and left. She scream, with full of anger, pain and regret. 'Damn you. DAMN YOU.**DAMN YOU**' "Seiran you betray us!".

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

~At least, under this bright moonshine~

~Let us sleep silently. ~

* * *

**Glossary**

**sitrep: **situation report

**CIWS:** Close In Weapon System

**GERWALK**: Mobile Armour and Mobile Suit Hybrid

**Battroid**: Mobile suit

* * *

**Mecha Declassified**

**Technical Data**

**Valkyrie**** VF- 25 Messiah**

Equipment Type: variable fighter

Government: Orb Union

Manufacturer: Ame-no-Mihashira

Operational Deployment: 71 C.E

Accommodation: pilot plus passenger

**Dimensions:**

Battroid Mode: height 15.59 meters (includes beam guns); 14.53 meters (without beam guns).

Fighter Mode: wingspan 15.5 (fully extended); height 4.03 meters; length 18.72 meters.

GERWALK Mode: unknown.

Mass: empty 8.45 metric tons.

Structure: assumed space metal frame, Phase Shift technology energy converting armour

Power Plant: two Thorium thermonuclear reaction turbine engines.

Propulsion: 2 x 1,620 kN (maximum thrust in space); many x P&W HMM-9 High manoeuvrability thrusters

Thrust-to-weight ratio: (empty) 39.09

**Performance:**

Fighter Mode: at 10,000 m Mach 5.0+, maximum speed due to heat-resistance limit of the fuselage.

Maximum Airframe Design Load: 27.5G at maximum acceleration for 120 seconds

Design Features: 3-mode variable transformation; variable geometry wing; boundary layer control (BLC); capable of attaining unassisted orbital velocity over Earth ; ISC (Inertia Store Converter): Active stealth system (N-jammer and Counter N-jammer) antennae; chaff/flare/smoke discharger system; thrust reverser equipped with three-dimensional manoeuvring nozzles; cockpit designed for EX-Gear equipped pilot; AA/AS/SF-06 integrated radar (mounted in nose); linear actuators (provide faster electromagnetic transformation without contact between moving parts).

**- Armament - **

**Guns:**

2 x fixed Mauler RÖV-127C coaxial 12.7mm beam guns (mounted centre dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode)

1 x Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm gatling gun pod with retractable cover to provide air cooling for the barrels (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode, in arm manipulator for GERWALK/Battroid modes)

1 x standard bulletproof (anti-projectile) linear energy shield (mounted center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode, mounted on arm in GERWALK/Battroid modes)

2 x Mauler RÖV-25 25mm beam machine guns (mounted left/right of intakes in Fighter/GERWALK mode, on rotating hip mounts in Battroid mode)

1 x Ka-Bar OTEC AK/VF-M9 Assault Knife, 1.65m, super strong material reinforced by pin-point barrier system or Type 70J Kai beam saber (mounted under left arm shield block)

1 x pin-point barrier system (only in Fighter and GERWALK mode)

**Bombs & Missiles:**

6 x underwing hardpoints for anti-ship reaction missiles,or other equipment.

Optional Armament:

SPS-25S/MF25 High-manoeuvrability Super FAST pack system (includes some additional Armour).

or APS-25A/MF25 Armored pack

**Description and History**

Nearly as much throwback as it is next generation, the VF-25 Messiah is the new variable fighter developed independently by Orb Union from VF-24 prototype, the Messiah was built as the Orb's Knight peacekeeper force, the. The offensive weapons of the VF-25 are many, being armed with a new model gun pod, multiple sets of beam cannons and an assault knife housed inside the shield block. However beam-saber become popular of late. The VF-25 utilizes a Linear (one direction) shield and pin-point barrier (Omni-direction) system for defense but is also equipped with a new Inertia Capacitor (ISC) and EX-Gear system which supports the pilot by reducing the effects of acceleration. With this new ISC/EX-Gear system operational, the VF-25 is capable of more mobility and combat capability beyond the limits of manned maneuvering.

By far the most impressive capability of the VF-25 is the Valkyrie's amazing operational versatility. The Messiah is designed for multipurpose deployment. The VF-25 allows different pilots to utilize the mission specific characteristics of the variable gear options. The VF-25 add-on pack configurations include the VF-25G designed for sniper operations and the RVF-25 with enhanced electronic warfare capabilities. The Messiah is also able to deploy with a high-maneuverability Super FAST pack system or a Full Armour system, though unlike the VF-1 Valkyrie's Armored system, the VF-25 Armored parts permit full transformation without ejection.

* * *

**Preview**:"This must be Orbs fighter then"

"Where Kira?"

**In**

**Phase 01(2): False Peace (Crescendo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The original character and story mostly of Star Wars Series and Gundam Series respectively belong to Lucasfilm and Sunrise. I have include several altered fact, character and material from Macross and Full Metal Panic Series. This is work of fictional of only two fictions world with few altered historical figure.**

* * *

~Not everything is working out~  
~the way it´s supposed to.~

**Phase 01(3): False Peace (Crescendo)**

* * *

**Space near Heliopolis**  
**With OMNI**

LT. Mu La Fraga is the veteran ace pilot of the EF. Eleven months of war makes that to people, almost all of his sortie was front line battle. That not all, he the one 'lucky' enough to be the test pilot of EF new Mobile Armour call Moebius One. Be a test pilot was difficult at best, crazy at worst, and become one went the world at war was definitely crazy. If not of his status as Lady Luck plaything and his reflect more that his skill he would be corpse on this war torn battlefield somewhere long ago.

Furthermore, on the last battlefield he earns the moniker Hawk, The Hawk of Endymion' they say. He didn't give a damn about how he kills five GINN singlehanded. That day he fought at Endymion Crater on the Moon, which came to an abrupt end due to the usage of the destructive Cyclops System. That was hell, all his squadron was killed, that battle almost completely destroyed OMNI Enforcer's elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armour squadron. The only survivor was LTJG. Mu La Fraga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance in this battle.

That man is here, he is sure of it, he doesn't know how, but he is sure his gut feeling telling him that Rau Le Creuset is here. His nemesis, when Creuset decide to show up, he'll be ready.

* * *

~I was hugging my knees in irritation.~  
~While embracing my resentful emotions~

* * *

**Outside Morgenroete**  
**With ZAFT**

He almost there, just a little more his platoon will get there in time. 'All plans will not survive upon first contact of the enemy', an old saying held true today. At the first sign of trouble, he quickly orders his men to commence attack. At the age of 16, Red Coat Athrun Zala of Le Creuset Team already capable leading the attack to hijack the G-Weapon. He was suppose to meet with Sabotage team, all hell break loose when general alarm when off. The panic citizen becomes more erratic went the tremor felt true out the facility. He knew his team have to do it alone.

The battle become heated, Coordinator generally more combat capable than any EF comando can throw at them. But this is getting ridiculous, they outnumber his men 5 to 1. Out of 12 only seven remain. Where are Rustys team, he should be here for aerial cover. He throw grenade at them, 3 dies, he then shoot down two more and quickly find cover when five other pointing their rifle at him. At this point, two more of his men fell. Dearka and Nicol fight back by shooting the enemy while Yzak throwing his knife between the enemy eyes and shoot down 2 more.

Now only four remained, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak dash to collect their prize. With just four of us means that we have to destroy the last one. Doesn't matter he still have to shoot all of them, When two more down he aim to the remaining ma- woman, she shot Athrun once, but not before he manage to find a cover. When he wants shoot back, a girl scream cut through the gunfire. Not the woman but at upper right of the corridor. On shear instinct he aims at her but the enemy beat him first by shoot 3 das below where the blonde stand.  
Everything explode, burning or in crumble. Within minutes three of his remaining teammate flies away to our ship a minute ago. Now only Athrun, the woman and the girl. She start shooting, by shear speed he evade and return fire, one das hit her abdomen. Now both of them out of ammo. "Stop it, please!" the girl beg, Athrun ignored it as he unsheathe his dagger, the terror in girls voice, the explosion beside her were deft to his ears as he dash fully intent to stab the wound woman.

...

But it wasn't meant to be. The explosion earlier makes the blond voluntarily jump literary into the war zone. With the grace of a cat she land near the women. The upper corridor from where she jumps nearly six metres. While Heliopolis right now are near earth gravity, the way she land as if the Gs is lower than half. She should have broken her ankle. "Stay away from here. It's dangerous!", The brunet then push the blond to the gundam, letting the inertia carry them both to the cockpit and seal it shut, protecting them both from harm.

Unwilling to hurt the civilian, he enter the other gundam and fly away. The blond face and voice bury deep forever in his mind.

* * *

~the tearful night is lighting up as it was crying.~  
~Yeah, what you´re saying is definitely right.~

* * *

**With Mu**  
**T-minus 5**

Moebius Zero and two Moebius soaring through the space away from its carrier to the battlefield. When Mu's wingmen is in formation it's time for an update."4 GINN in approaching vector. 5 Mistral on intercepting ETA on 1 minute. Wait, the Mistrals are retreating!"

'They are retreating?' Good. They never got a chance, not the highly manoeuvrable GINN. 30 seconds to weapon range. Come on! Suddenly his comm. blare "Contact detect on 9 o'clock" '9 o'clock?'

"Attention to all ZAFT force, this Lt. Cmdr. Yamato of Orbs Knight. Turn away of your vessel or be fired upon!"

'What?'

* * *

**With Rusty**

"Attention to all ZAFT force, this Lt. Cmdr. Yamato of Orbs Knight. Turn away of your vessel or be fire upon"

"What?" 'This must be a joke, to say that thing can challenge us! With just a space fighter no less.' Rusty felt insulated, even though he not a Red coat, every member of Le Creuset are hand picked by the Commander himself.. " Allen, Lonzo!" he bark" You deal with the OMNI, Chars you with me" As they breaking formation, Rusty pick up his beam rifle and shooting at that Valkyrie

When you in a battle. Sometimes your mind, ears and eyes become heightened, it seems like the mythical berserker. but it also a double edge sword. he becomes deaf, his spatial awareness dull. That's why he never heard his teammates confirmation. That's why he never really know when exactly he been shot down. He never realize just how lucky he is for confronting the knight.

If he chose otherwise.

If he chose to fight the Hawks of Endymion.

He'd be kill.

Like the rest of team.

* * *

**With Mu**

Space fight were a lot different than the classic dogfight. Without any air current resistant, their craft can go faster, more maneuver and require less pulposion. The Moebius are MA (Mobile Armor) that design solely for space fight. Forgo any aerodynamic design seen in aircraft as seen in Skygrasper was a smart move. By discarding the wings, quad gunbarrels on Moebius Zero enable more freedom of targets shooting and serve as a distracting tools to fight the GINNs. This is proven true when a GINN are blown up by the use of his gunbarrels splitting technique he usually employ to fight them. Not before the bastard manage to shoot down one of his wingman. Because of the humanoid design of the GINN and its manoeuvrability in vacuum space, GINN akins as floating human on rocket boost. Which means, a very accurate marksman.

When Ian was shot, the ZAFT pilot waste no time dash his fast machine to slice Jordan with his sword. That gigantic sword was equipped with a chainsaw at the edge making it possible slicing MA like butter. Mu reacted, his main gun burning with fire, the GINN evade to the left and return multiple fires but Mu evade by moving horizontally to the left while still facing the enemy. when doing so, he detaching his gunbarrels and shoot regularly on multiple angle to disorienting the GINN. His enemy not go down easily even when fire point of guns keep changing position, the GINN manage evade the first barrage, the seconds by using the sheal. It proved to be the pilot downfall. By using the shield,the pilot unaware of the danger MU present when he circling the pilot and shoot the GINN at back.

Jordan and Ian can rest in peace now.

"It not over yet" ZAFT deployed a full team of GINN. Which mean there at least one GINN left, assuming of course the poor soul manage to destroy even one GINN. He looking at the know last location of the Valkyrie. He expecting to see many thing, he expecting to see a green humanoid with debris of Orbs Valkyrie shatters around. He expecting to fight the rest of ZAFT teams to finish him off. What he see though confound him mercilessly.

A humanoid machined white with red trim colour floating unchallenged with a solid green coloured plasma sword in its right hand. As if sensing the watching eyes, the head of the machine turning to face him. Then its bring the lit sabers hilt up to its face and bow to him.  
If that not odd enough, then when it transforming into … the Valkyrie and without further ado returning to Heliopolis.

It took a few moment later OMNI Enforcer Lt. Mu La Fraga brain's manage of higher thought. His first word are.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

~You could probably turn it back now but~  
~you´re just being pointlessly stubborn.~

* * *

**AN: the lyrics from River (2. Ending)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED series, Star Wars, Macross Frontier and any associated intellectual property mentioned within. This fiction is AU crossover inspired by various facts and real persons altered to suit author need. Thus I only claim plot creativity and various OC introduce in this fiction.**

**"Normal Speech"**  
**'Inner Speech/Thoughts'**  
**"Comm. Channel/ Telepathic"**  
***Sound Effect/Technic Name***

**XXX**

_~The light of the beautiful moon~ _  
_~Sinks down to the beginning,~ _  
_~Far beyond the sky ~_  
_~And into your grieving eyes.~ _  
_~I still reach my hand~ _  
_~Even further. ~_  
_~Believe in the grief you feel.~_  
_~Kalafina : To the Beginning~_

**XXX**

**Phase 02(0): Premier Champ de Bataille**  
**Sometimes at Copernicus City, 61 CE**

The human brain is the greatest wonder of creation. This little organ weighs only 1500 grams, but contains more nerve cells than there are people on the earth, more than 10,000 million a simply unimaginable number. Each nerve cell is joined to others by hundreds of little offshoots, and the exchange of information between them is brisker than the telephone exchange of a busy capital city. The number of telephone connections in one brain exceeds the number of stars in a galaxy. It would be more than 1,000,000,000,000! No computer or telephone exchange is in a position to store and exchange so much information in such a small space as that occupied by the human brain.

Though that was amazing, the fact is human only using a fraction of its potential. Only ten percent at a time! Where 90% is going? Anakin Skywalker should know. He lives inside someone brain. To be precise, in a child's mind. Ones name Yamato Kira.

An interesting predicament.

"It's that really necessary?" Kira asked. It had to be said. He eyes gazing upon his mentor's laughing face, the nerve of him. The other boy was too smart for himself. What his name? Acchan? At run? No, it Athrun. Not that Kira any older than him, strange kid that fellow. He certainly has more composure than him.

Or at least a little more...

That not important.

What important is of how easy Kira almost reveal himself to this new boy who apparently just transferring today. Talk about tough luck. That not evens the worst part. He just made a fool of himself. Where are those moe mannerisms come from? That it! No more watching anime! What compel his panicked mind to copy C*rd C*p**r Sakura? Now he has to deal with fainted boy and a giggling grownup man.

"Alright, stop that already!" like talking to the wall; it only makes his shishō laugh even louder.

Face meet palm.

XXX  
Anakin Skywalker is in pain. The pain he finds so helpless to wipe out. It so hard to cure because to be honest he didn't want to. He was... laughing.

'Hilarious, totally hilarious! Force', his abdomen felt the pain. Krif! He not had this fun since his pre clone war day. Ah~ those are the days... It take quite a while before his mouth able to makes something more than the laugh, the pain in abs subsiding.

"Sorry" Anakin stop, it seem he not fully cure from his self-induced pain "It was kriffing funny though". His pause, taking so much needed air. He is in his Padawan's mind be damn. The irony not lost to him.

Four months, four interesting months since he made first contact with his new charge. In short time of their time together, he already knew something peculiar about his situation. For starter, Ascended like him tasked to guide a padawan in rite of passage of padawan-hood. As in force-ghost appear in their soul quest to give them cryptic advice. As in holograph-esque in the shimmering-kriffin'-blue that can only being seen by force-sensitive. As a spectre of intangible azure only in their desperation moment prevé that their deserve the promotion by constructing their own lightsaber.

Kira's lightsaber was not made yet, and Anakin already starting to train him as if he was the boy master. that alone made the whole thing out of ordinary. he not even ready to makes one yet.

A six years old child the boy was, it still amaze Anakin of his talent. he did not teach anything too taxing in for months of his 'dwelling' in Kira's brain. he only teach basic history and theory of the force for the first two month. The later months he begins to touch light meditation before the time Kira can feel the force.

That time is now.

"Kira" he begins, his serious voice void of any playfulness his usually emit capture the boy attention immediately.

"Yes shishō"

"I think you're ready"

"Really?"

He merely nodded, nothing more to be said. He explain to his padawan quite some time ago that he will teach the basic of swordsmanship when kira was ready.

"Listen carefully kira, what I'm about to teach you was something may saving your live someday. The first thing is need to know about jedi sword fight styles varies from it usages and purposes. Within the style itself depend upon the user own style of fighting. The most basic was Form I: Shii-Cho, also known as The Way of the Sarlacc or The-"

"Shishō" Kira interrupt, his sudden voice makes Anakin eyebrow lift. This young boy's mind, Kira was very attentive and smart. Whether his upbringing as coordinator or his naturally talent as force-sensitive he doesn't know. Nevertheless, he gestured his padawan to continue.

"What is a sarlacc?", he asked understandable question, of course the boy has no idea any of extrasolar lifeform outside of Evident One. Some unidentified space whale fossil was a solid prove that there is life outside Earth other than microorganisme. It suppose to be big deal for this Earthers.

"The sarlacc was a semi-sentient, plant-like, omnivorous creature found on several planets across the Corusta galaxy. Not much was known about this creature, but it was unique in terms of galactic flora. It lived to be tens of thousands of years old, and reproduced by spores.". Sensing the impending question he continue. "it's a huge man-eating plant that have a tentacles"

"Eww!" yeah, it what would Anakin expect from his six years old prodigious Padawan before he heard Kira mumbling something "pervert wet dream", whatever that mean.

Let the lesson continued.

"Form I: Shii-Cho, also known as The Way of Sarlacc or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II: Makashi. Despite this, Shii-Cho continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every Jedi duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do.  
In combat, Form I lightsaber combat was wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master, Shii-Cho was fluid but highly randomized and unpredictable."

"Shishō?" kira asked again, this time not with confusion but skeptical.

"What is it?"

"How are we gonna train here?"

Such an innocent question with deeper meaning. The 'here' Kira mention is a wide pure white world. To be precise, we are in Kira's subconscious world where everywhere is white a far a eyes can see. Except Kira and I, all this imagery is milky white color rules even the floor they were standing.

Thanks the Force we still got the cloth on.

"Of course, we are in your imagery world. Nothing you see and touch is real. Your can create anything without caring of the real world nature. You can change the panoramatic view of this imaginary world to any of your imagination"

"Really!" then it happened.

Anakin expect Kira will use this revelation to construct a suitable environment for Shii-Cho form practice himself.

He sorely mistaken.

A flock of quadrupedal animal with a stout and a heavy body covered with bristly hair. The pinkish animals have short heads and a thick neck. They have small eyes and a short curled tail. that was not even the oddest thing at all. These animals have small white wing flapping ridiculously in aerodynamically impossible around the now laughing boy.

"Kira, what are those?"

"It's a flying pig of course!"

He have a sudden urge to slapping his forehead with his palm.

**XXXX**

**Present Time**  
**Heliopolis**

"Attention to all ZAFT force, this is Lt. Cmdr. Yamato of Orbs Knight. Turn away of your vessel or be fire upon"

He announced his present with stern military, befitting of his unwished rank into Orbs Military. It all happened in a blink of an eye, thing lead to another and now he got Honorary Commission on top of new responsibility. his lips reek of melancholy for a moment. There still a few clicks before weapon range, OMNI from 2 o'clock enroute while their counterpart ZAFT on 10 o'clock ready to engage when in weapon range. God, please not let this become three way fight.

Ten seconds to contact, GINNs formation break-off when its leader with his 2IC while other two engaging OMNI. Divide and conquer eh?, four second. they took out their beam-rifle, and their fire.

Thinking Kira go down as easily as fly they quite surprise when he simply rolling his plane horizontally to the left while firing his own beam-rifle three continues .  
The first fire nearly took off Chars head (his GINN's head of course), sensing danger thru visual he move to evade when his right truster blow apart.

"Shit!"GINNs twin wing shape was design to maximise space vacuum to trust mobile suit up march 10 easily. But right now with half truster and limited mobility, he can't hope mach Valkyrie unexpected speed He spinning out of control and entering Heliopolis.

_"Support team!_" Yzak voice came thru comm. angril_y "We been pin down, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_So the situation down there not good either, he limping to Heliopolis is unavoidable. Beside, were suppose to give Close Air Support (CAS) to the ground team.

"Rusty, you're on your own", he has crash-landing to make.

**XXX**

The battle continue, it took longer than anticipated. Every shot Rusty fire this damn Natural keep evading, so far the enemy had done every trick in the book of old dogfight maneuver. It getting worse when he began to mobile armor-ish move with speed superior than Moebi-.

He been hit.

Damn, Valkyrie highspeed sharp turn. His left leg was shot and this guy afterburner flare up fly fast.

In collision course.

At me.

**XXX**

'GLOVE OFF CONFIRM'  
WARNING  
COLLISION COURSE  
WARNI-

Kira turn off computer alarm, confirmation from HQ is a godsend in the nick of time. He done playing nice, one of the GINN inside the colony that makes him running out of time. Then the GINN fire again, with nearly hit him he push the truster to maximum. The enemy try to get away after figuring out his intention but no avail so in desperation he firing his beam-rifle in point blank.  
Kira was faster.

He deflect the shot with his lightsaber, step on the enemy torso to decapitate and *Sun djem* enemy right hand.

It all over now.

The world now know Valkyrie three mode.

What to do?What to do?

Give my audient Jedi salute?

_..._

_"Nii-sama!" _  
_"Sorry! here I come"_

**XXXX**

_~For the sake of making a world where no one cries, ~_  
_~I scream out a prayer that doesn't reach anywhere and disappears~ _  
_~Into the contaminated red sky,~ _  
_~Throwing away all mercy.~_  
_~Kalafina: To The Beginning~_

**XXX**  
**Glossary of the thing you may or not know:**

Sun djem: In lightsaber combat, sun djem was an attack used by the Jedi that destroyed or disarmed the weapon of an opponent, the objective usually being not to physically harm the wielder.

nii-sama: respectful way to address you bother in Japanese Almost all culture in Asia don't use their relative name without honorific.

shishō: The way apprentice's address his/her master. Japanese have different way to address the people who their serve.

Yamato Kira no Atha: Kira is his given name while 'no' in Japanese is 'of'. So 'no Atha' was like royal family name I got this Idea watching Tenchi Muyo.

Moe: Japanese slang for cute anime character or act of cute


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED series, Star Wars, Macross Frontier and any associated intellectual property mentioned within. This fiction is AU crossover also inspired by various facts and real persons altered to suit author need. Thus, I only claim plot creativity and various OC introduce in this fiction. Any plagiarisms was not intended or at least was inform first to the involve party.**

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Inner Speech/Thoughts'**

**_"Comm. Channel/ Telepathic"_**

***Sound Effect/ Technique name***

**XXX**

**United Emirate of Orb**

**Chief Representative of Orb's Estate, circa 66 CE**

"You're tea sir", a maid came knocking with a tray of green tea while trying to get permission to enter his study room. Izumi started, he looks at the watch and surprise at how late it was already. It already seven past noon, he miss his lunch and supper altogether *sigh*. He had working non-stop from eight until now; Cagalli must have finished her schooling for the day. With a simple gesture of a thank he drink his tea like water in the dunes of sea. He has not realized his own hunger and thirst until the first drop of water enter his oesophagus. 'This bill will be the death of me', he decides.

The bill was a request from the Ministry of Defence regarding a new type of Valkyrie as elite and command unit fighter in tandem of mass produce model '22s' currently in service. The rise of tension between PLANT and Naturals thru out the world deteriorates in resent year. These racism fools on both sides does not help this matter either. More and more nations signing treaty to joint OMNI, it does not take genius to read their intention. Moreover, the worst thing is, PLANT knows it too.

War is blooming.

This is why new model is needed. To maintain neutrality and peace, new guardian must be strong and ready of anything enemy can throw at us. Scientists had come up with three models for testing and development purpose. These new model must be compatible with their knowledge of neuroscience and micro-bio energy.

At the corner of his study room, a set of eye watching him in cover of darkness.

"Good evening Uzumi-sama". A child's voice pulling him out of muse, he traces the voice to the corner of his room in time to see a silhouette of hood wearing child with a serenity of a monk greeting him politely.

"Who are you?" he asked stalling. Uzumi hand reaching the emergency button, whoever the child is, he must be train in stealth to come this far without triggering any alarm or guard.

"Yamato Kira, I come oof-" Someone tackling him from behind.

**XXX**

**With Cagalli**

He fell; I waste no time to lock his movement "I got him father, call the guard!"

"Wait!" I see still struggling to broke free

"Shut up you assassin! I got you now", trying to kill my father now are you? Not gonna happen.

"It alright Cagalli, I know him"

"You do?" I ask in puzzlement, it took a while for me to notice the echo from the boy. They start them young this day.

"I didn't know us hiring an assassin?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I must be thinking aloud for them to yelling in synchronization. Were it not because of the situation, I must be laughing. Instead, I am letting him go but still, I am keeping eyes on him.

"How was the Yamato?" Father question casually. Too casually in my opinion.

"Their doing fine sir, we still living in our ancestor dōjō". The Yamato must be family of murders or something.

"If you know my family you must know why am here right?" A useless question, the way his wording his question, he already knew what father knew whatever they knew together... My head hurt like hell.

"Yes, though may I acquire how do you know of this?" father's eyes glint with curiosity, he smiling now. I did not know him so chummy with some shady character.

"My shishō told me before his died" his eyes and voice reek of melancholia.

"Isn't he died already?" I never would think I would hear _you _of all people talk about death so candidly. What is the world coming to? Yamato seem in shock too but trying to hide it.

"For good this time", Oi Oi, are not you the one who missing their shishō? What kind of dénki are you? It almost sound you make it sure personally.

"My condoles. Enough of this grim topic" Too late for that. "Though you know already, this is my daughter Cagalli Yula no Atha"

This young man look at me, he offering a smile "This was not reunion I hope for, but I take what I can get, My name Yamato Kira, nice to finally meet you my dear twin sister"

...

...

...

"My family was assassin?" Oh my god! I always knew I was adopted, but to think m-

"Huh?" " What?" Not so synchronise now are we? After a few moment of silent, Kira finally caching my meaning, his face flush with frustration.

"Enough with this assassin business!" he yelled. "What give you the idea?"

"You're wearing the hood earlier" Indeed he was, now he revealing his face after the arm locks earlier.

"Cagalli" father continue, "What give you the idea?"

"Assassin's C*e*d"

...

...

...

*Silent*

Before I knew it, both father and Yamato give me the hug. If that not confusing enough, they giving me the pitied look.

"My poor, poor baby" huh?

"It's okay. Oni-chan is here now, you're not alone anymore" Who giving you the right to yourself oni-chan. "I know! You can stay with me at the dōjō" What? I look to my father with pleading eyes.

Father, he just nodded. "It might be good for her social life"

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Everyone knows I'm your daughter!"

"Good point" father agree, at last, some sense! "Your face was always being hidden from media. You still need a new name"

"How about 'Kagari'? It suits her personality perfectly!" Shut up you psycho! Enough with the petting already!

"It's the name you're mother give her anyway" father said, answering my ... brother. Wait? "Are telling me?" my voice crack, Kira must have notice because he stop petting my head. "I was using a fake name for all my life?"

All he did was looking at me in the eyes sagely, "From a certain point of view, yes. With just a few phone calls, Yamato Kagari is back from the death".

That was when Cagalli Yula no Atha lead a double like as Yamato Kagari.

As twin imōto of Kira who live with other relative after her biological parent die;

As ordinary middle school girl;

As Padawan Yamato Kagari of the Jedi Order.

Okay, perhaps 'Double Life' is not an aptly put.

**XXX**

**Phase 02(1): Its name is Gundam (Jedi Healer)**

**XXX**

**Heliopolis**

**Present time**

**With Cagalli 'Kagari'**

_I cannot believe it. The rumour was true. If this did not drag Orb to war then nothing will. Nothing else matter. Neither the gunfire below nor the people die right and left. She scream, with full of anger, pain and regret. 'Damn you. DAMN YOU.__**DAMN YOU**__' "Seiran you betray us!"_

_All hell breaks loose_

***BOOM*****_._**

As a loud explosion, bang her ears like a thunder kicking Kagari out of her anger; she desperately tries to regain her bearing. The ringing sound subsiding into audible again, the healing technique nii-sama teaching sure is effective. At the corner her mind she sense someone in danger, a woman factory worker was about to be shot at by ZAFT. "WACTH OUT" three bullets shots at her as her thank.

She start shooting again, by shear speed the man evade and return fire, one das hit her abdomen. Now both of them out of ammo by sound of empty clicking. "Stop it, please!" she begs, if the fighting continues all of will die here, couldn't these people know anything about chain reaction. He ignored it as he unsheathes his dagger, 'He going to attack'. Right now she don't know what else she could do, her doesn't have a lightsaber yet.

The ma- boy dash forward. It looks like he fully intent to stab the wounded woman.

...

However, it wasn't meant to be. The explosion earlier makes Kagari voluntarily jump literary into the war zone. With the grace of a cat she land near the women. The upper corridor from where she jumps nearly six metres "Stay away from here. It's dangerous!", The brunet then push the blond to the massive robot, letting the inertia carry them both to the cockpit and seal it shut, protecting them both from harm.

**XXX**

Cagalli Yula no Atha also know as Yamato Kagari in serious problem. She was trap with this brunet inside this humongous robot. The woman according to her nametag was Ramius, the world worst pilot or this machine definitely not ready for deployment. Judging by the sluggishness of the movement, it must be the later.

Moreover, we got two enemy MS at our 12, the GINN and the red MS keep themselves busy by destroying the armour car. It was a slaughtering; the Home Guard didn't stand a chance. Our luck running out, the decide he not satisfy with the small fly, now he want a bigger fish. Us, He run, gaining closer and took his blade and swung his blade. Ramius act fast, we evade by jumping with the aid of the thrusters.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?" Ramius barked the inertia from earlier made me fell in front of her. "Sorry" do you think I want this? That bastard swings his blade again to no avail. Ramius push some button to activate something that somehow could withstand that honest-to-god a glorified chainsaw.

**XXX**

"What was that?" Green Coat Miguel Airman in shock, the grey MS was no more; they are now paint blue and white.

"That is Phase Shift Armour" Red Coat Athrun Zala answers his rhetorical question. "You need more than MVS to take it down".

"If that doesn't work" Miguel sheaths his blade and pull up his beam-rifle from the GINN lower back. "You're objective is complete, finish this mission now"

"But-"

"I could take this, leave some for regular soldier too" He spoken in jest.

"Alright", Athrun reluctance agree and fly away, he got his answer.

**XXX**

The red Gundam as Ramius call it retreating leaving the GINN behind. The GINN cover his escape with cover-fire.*BANG**BANG* the impact make this Gundam 'Strike' stagger. He took this opportunity dash at us again. I sense someone in danger. In mass panic, only the nearest person's surface thought can be pickup in the Force. Moreover, they were... onii-sama friends. I let the Force guide me; I push a button to command Strike to duck. The sword was thrust aiming to our cockpit "Oi" Ramius plight unanswered as Kagari jab the right hook straight at his face.

"We don't have time right now! This is our only chance. Does Strike have any weapon? " Ramius hesitating, her abdomen heavily bleeding. She must suffer headache and likely dying if not treated immediately. Whether because of trust or an impaired of judgment, she opens the daggers pouch before going unconscious.

That GINN from before is getting desperate. He swing his blade as fast as his could. This time Kagari is ready, she waits for the opening and strikes her dagger at what she assumes its hydraulics system.

**XXX**

WARNING

HYDROLIC SYSTEM FAILURE

"Shit!" he tried everything. Nothing seems working. He can't move a thing. One thing left to do.

SELF DESTRUCK IN 00:01:00

He'd better be hurry.

**XXX**

**With Kagari**

He stop moving, she grasp the much-needed oxygen. Real battle it's so much intense than any training session with onii-sama. "I totally forgot about nii-sama" with all this confusion "Nii-sama!" I try to contact telepathy. _"Sorry" _Thanks the god, or the Force his all right he n- "Shit!" she sense it, the danger coming. She drive into the, let a serene tranquil enter her mind. The enemy pilot has long gone. Kira-nii friends still a few meters from Strike. If this thing explodes- she moves her leg and kick as quickly as possible. People below!

*BOOM*

'SAFE' the blast radius too far away civilian.

Now treat this Ramius fellow. The wound still bleed. She quickly put her palm on her wound.

Concentrate.

_Judge the bond of the Force.  
Visualize the basic structure.  
Match the original functioning.  
Sympathize with the experience of its growth.  
Reproduce the accumulated age.  
Excel every manufacturing process._

_Healing trance complete._

Ramius face no longer look pale. If she didn't know any better Ms. Ramius looks like Cinderella.

She better get out of here.

**XXX**

**Glossary of the thing you may or not know:**

Dénki: Apprentice

MVS: Mass Vibrator Sword – a massive broadsword with normal size chains of saw at the edge of the sword. Inspired by Code Geass.

Uzumi know of Anakin: will reveal later

Cagalli Yula no Atha to Yamato Kagari: please refer to GundamWiki about Cagalli Yula Atha and notice the different. Kagari meant Bonfire in Japanese.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED series, Star Wars, Macross Frontier and any associated intellectual property mentioned within. This fiction is AU crossover also inspired by various facts fictional and real persons altered to suit author need. Thus, I only claim plot creativity and various OC introduce in this fiction. Any plagiarisms outside of Wikipedia or Wiki were not intend or at least were inform first to the involving party.**

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Inner Speech/Thoughts'**

_**"Comm. Channel/ Telepathic"**_

**XXX**

**Phase 2(2): Archangel **

**XXX**

**Kira's white space (in his mind) pre-66CE**

Nothing left is matter in this world, just him, and his trusty lightsaber as he facing his enemy. This fight has dragged long enough. Every strikes, blocked. Every thrusts, evaded and every parries ignored wastefully. His enemy doing everything he can to stop Kira from reaching his goal. He has to pass this Force-damned test to study exceed more than just Makashi.

Do not get him wrong, Makashi was a great first sword-to-sword combat basic. The form itself makes a budding Jedi like himself formidable swordsman, with the rumors of emerging humanoid machine, the form itself might prove useful as lightsaber can deflect the bolt and sword alike. If he good enough, the bolt can be reflect to the owner as shishō taught; that metal sword stood no chance with plasma base sword.

However, basic is still in the end just a basic.

In the world of firepower more common than swordfight, Shii-Cho seen made more sense to master than Makashi. Form II: Makashi, also known as The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of swordfight combat, to address the failings of Shii-Cho, Makashii was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, the form allowed a beginner to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament.

Makashii was perhaps similar to fencing as shown in the elegant and focused, and based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion relied on, rather than strength, with blade work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements.

If there was any swordfight at all, Makashii can be an advantage, even more superior to conventional linear fencing movement.

What will happen if the enemy using sword and gun at the same time (unlikely) or multiple enemies with combination of both? Makashii will not cut it.

Kira continues to jabs his lightsaber to his mentor. The 'hit and run' tactic of the Makashii still fail to corner his mentor's movement.

"Enough", Kira stop, his deep breath and sweat is a clear sign of his defeat. That command was a relief if nothing else. Ani-shishō must be disappointed.

"You pass"

'Did I hear him right?' His own confoundment must appear as bright as daylight to makes him continues.

"It was never about win or loses, it about testing yours perception of Makashii adequately," Anakin said with a smirk. The form was not perfect, far from it. Give it more experience and time; he will do just fine

"Let's continue with something less demanding, shall we?" he didn't have to wait long, Kira already sitting on the floor in perfect… seiza, literally means 'proper sitting' in basic. His adhere to his root astonish him; must be from owning family dojo.

To sit seiza-style, one first kneels on the floor, folding their legs underneath their thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels. The ankles are turned outward as the tops of the feet are lowered so that, in a slight "V" shape, the tops of the feet are flat on the floor and big toes sometimes are overlapped, and the buttocks are finally lowered all the way down.

"Today we talk about Force Bond, common to occur between Jedi Masters and their apprentices, a Force bond, also known as Force chain or Jedi kinship, were a link through which two Force-sensitive could influence each other. It allowed the communication of feelings, thoughts, and images across distances and granted greater coordination in battle. Through such connections the Force easily flowed, sometimes allowing one's will to bolster the strengths of the other, or possibly to draw upon their strengths."

Anakin continued;"The bond itself can be occur in force sensitive lover, family member like sibling and-"

"It is like a twins telepathic things?"

That got Anakin stumped, it took Jedi MASTERS millennia to come to very same conclusion; and a child wet behind his ears, albeit genius already knew this thing; disturbing.

"How-"

"Fred and George Weasley in the Harry Potter!" he said with a proud tone"They always finish each other sentence; its funny!"

"Huh?" He stills a child after all. 'Who the hell is Harry Potter? ' the name sound western, but not much help to figuring these people. The way he spoke it like a well know individual. 'Just nod and act like you know them' "Yes, like them"

Anakin certainly and truly is an alien from another world.

**XXX**

**Present Day**

**Kagari **

Her palms stop caressing Ramius's abdomen. It may don'ts look dissimilar from before the treatment; Nevertheless Kagari convinces her treatment work. Her patient's cells already work overtime to repair the wounded abdomen. The treatment is ten times better than any Regenerative Medicine OMNI can produce.

Ramius face no longer look pale. She would recover in approximately 6 hours in Healing Trance instead two full months, though Kagari may have to wake her early if Kira-nii didn't sent help soon. Overall Ms. Ramius should be fine, if she did not know any better, Ms. Ramius looks like the Cinderella waiting some prince Charming to awake her.

She had better get the hell out of here.

Fast.

The chaotic of the impromptu battle and unexpected Force Regenerative tissue treatment took atoll in her reserve, drawing the force; be the medium to draw it, for a Padawan like her; it exhausting. She so focuses on 'here and now' that Kira-nii always fond to say, Kagari pretty sure, he teaching include the surrounding area.

Imagine her surprise when her cockpit depressurizes and lo and behold, her nii-sama in front of her in his Ex-gear and said "Sorry I'm late".

If the situation weren't so dire just a moment ago, he would be laughing right now. After reentry into the colony, Kira certainly knew where exactly her sister is; he can sense Kagari with his eyes close... and a big giant humanoid robot really hard to miss.

**XXX**

**Kira, T-minus 1 **

A GINN was spot near it; there both stump like an old samurai movie after an Iaido showdown. The only difference is the enemy using a broadsword and Kagari using a dagger. 'Something is not right' the enemy pilot cockpit depressurize and using his or her space thruster to get away. Kagari seem to notice it too, her MS quickly thrust away from the enemy MS about to be self-destruct. By now, Kira's Valkyrie almost on Kagari's visual range. *BOOM* the blast push Kagari backward to the ground and the MS armor's color change from white-blue, to ash grey.

The impact of the fall vibrates harshly on the road cause some of the nearby tree and battle ruined wall collapses became debris. It will take longer time for Heliopolis to recover.

Assuming we got a chance to rebuilt it.

Space habitat originally not built to withstand military attack. The O'Neill space habitant was base of the design of the first theoretical possible concept to generate artificial gravity at ten rpm. The design was obviously only give protection from micro-asteroid, heat and space radioactive radiation. When he designs this habitant, threat from other sentient being whether alien or human was unthinkable. Space was always the dream of humankind, optimism always the only way a man like him trying to realize his dream.

His muse ended when he arrive, all that happen in ten seconds while en route to her location. He change to GERWALK and land near Kagari.

**XXX**

**Miriallia**

_"I'm sorry, but I need to go somewhere"_

That was almost ten-minute ago Kira's younger sister practically told them where the evacuation pod is and separate thereafter running directly to ground zero of the battlefield. 'Is her crazy?' What more important than get away from this madness, there no way Miriallia Haw going sit back and lets this crazy girl get herself kill on her watch. How she going to explain to her 'nii-sama' as she calls it that his sister was kill in the attack; not going to happen. Apparently, her friends and Tolle thought the same.

Now she not so sure.

Fire and smog everywhere, gunfire seizes to be as MS leaving or shot down right and left; no sight of infantry assaults. All that was left was two MS close to each other, one of them she never has any knowledge of and the other is a Valkyrie with… limb… 'Huh?'

So that is why the military was so adamantly defending the Valkyrie in the rise of MS. Valkyrie's cockpit open to reveal its pilot, he is shockingly young; the helmet in still on. That Valkyrie is new model only reserve for commanders of Knight Squad. The pilot just fly using a wing shaped space suit thruster. Why even bother designing a thruster with aerodynamic wing if the only use is in space.

He lands near the (now grey) MS torso and push the emergency button (not sure in this distance). Miriallia truly expecting the pilot drawing a gun instead he offering his hand, a slender hand take the pilot offered, an adolescence girl.

'Wait, is that Kagari? Kira's twin sister?'

That it, her temper flare "YAMATO KAGARI. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**XXX**

A figure of woman sit in the bridge's tactical console, weapon system, defenses start too gradually ready to deploy should they need it.

"What do we do now ma'am?" a man wearing OMNI Naval uniform with Chief Petty Officer insignia asking for order.

"We leaving port" Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Acting Captain of Archangel give the order solemnly.

"Launch the ship? That's impossible with the number of people we have!" She would not, she maybe the highest-ranking officer; the ONLY officer but this is beyond insanity, even more insane than this circumstances they find them in. Acting Helmsmen CPO Arnold Neumann questioning that order harshly without trepidation to his new, de facto captain. He don't care if her a young, cute officer or a veteran war hero he- 'Wait, where that come from'

"If you have time to argue, spend it on finding a way to do it! Were trap, dead in water, our escort presumably KIA; are we going to follow them if we don't do something about it"

"How?" frustrated Arnold press, killing that thought quickly; there is no way he thought this cold fish, petite, captain wannabe 'cute' "The Dock Master is gone, communication still got nothing, we and the crew's mechanic were the only survivors!"

"I got that covered"

**XXX**

**Rau Le Creuset**

The game of cat and mouse become trying, "It seems we have an unforeseen problem; a rather annoying flies buzzing around." He burst another shot; this 'fly' was smart enough using the surrounding port as his cover. The press the general comm. _"__Tell me, do you feel my presence? Do you sense it the same way that I sense yours? A rather unfortunate twist of fate, wouldn't you say... Mu La Flaga?__" _

"_Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Creuset?"_

Rau gloating work; this idiot telegraph his movement quickly enough; two shot from the muzzle and the rest from the barrels. With agility and simple evasion, not even a scratch on his armor.

"_You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga! Though I imagine you would probably say the same about me!__" _*Tonk* some of bullet graze his armor as a reply.

This game of cat and mouse has being going long enough._ "Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you'd vanish right about now!"_ 'Time to get serious'

**XXX**

**Kira**

This is amusing, the sight of the strong will, obstinate, near adulthood aspirant Chief Representative being dress down by an angry mother hen Miriallia 'Mir' Haw. Taking care of her four little brother and a little sister do that to you. She can be motherly one second and bossy the next. 'Tolle must be a saint'

"Do you get that young lady?" Scratch that; 'Tolle must a mature saint' anyone who can pull that off is natural mother. Her boyfriend must have to be family orientate.

Mir usually not this bossy, she can have fun, laughing to some joke, act like she own age; it was a moment like this that the nurturer persona come to surface. When someone she cares does some reckless and dangerous thing, then she goes mother hen. Kagari must have done one or both. (Being caught up in battlefield was telling enough)

She has to stop though, Kagari patient is wearing thin, despite all the training he gave her on meditation she still have a volatile no nonsense attitude; the treatment on the factory worker and the first real combat experience really took a toll of her stamina. Even more reason he think she is ready for her trial

"Now wait a-" *BOOM* what come after that, silent Kagari immediately. A large beam of light and Earthquake that followed after, shock everybody in vicinity. A large white paint, larger modified version of Izumo-class ORB's Modular Carrier Battleship, come out from the obliterate mountain.

**XXX**

_You kids don't understand anything! By declaring that you're neutral and have nothing to do with this, you can still distance yourselves from what's happening? You don't really believe that, do you? – 2nd Lt. Murrue Ramius_

**XXX**

**Glossary of the thing you may or not know:**

**Regenerative Medicine:** The "process of replacing or regenerating human cells, tissues or organs to restore or establish normal function". This field holds the promise of regenerating damaged tissues and organs in the body by replacing damaged tissue and/or by stimulating the body's own repair mechanisms to heal previously irreparable tissues or organs. Regenerative medicine also empowers scientists to grow tissues and organs in the laboratory and safely implant them when the body cannot heal itself.

**Iaido:** A modern Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard.

**A/N**: To all whom celebrating Chinese New Year a wish you 'Xong Ci Fa Cai! Selamat menyambut tahun baru Cina!' Don't forget to visit my profile. PM me your thought of my new ideas :P

This chapter was due to my ' Chinese New Year' holiday despite not celebrating it. I LOVE MALAYSIA


	10. Chapter 10: Phase 03(1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED series, Star Wars, Macross Frontier and any associated intellectual property mentioned within. This fiction is AU crossover also inspired by various facts altered to suit author need. Thus, I only claim plot creativity and various OC introduce in this fiction. Any plagiarism barring Wiki are not intend or at least was inform first to the involving party.**

**Spoil: When I realise this chapter exceed more than 6K words (exclude bold paragraphs and glossary) and never reach the plotted ending, I decide to move the chapter next chapter. I hope that 6K per chapter is a new maintain format.**

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Inner Speech/Thoughts'**

_**"Comm. Channel/ Telepathic"**_

**XXX**

**Kagari, age 14**

Cagalli Yula no Atha knows something is wrong with Yamato. No, she not talking about her new found uncle and aunt. Haruma and Caridad are as normal as they come. They lead a normal life even after they adopted they nephew. Live they life at Hibiki's Dōjō after Dr Hibiki (her biological father) give up swordsmanship to pursue his careers as genetics expert. Okay, calling them normal may don't do them justice; her uncle and aunt live a relatively normal life when Kira was involve.

Yamato Kira, born Hibiki Kira matures beyond his age. Though no one ever mentions it, Cagalli suspect his brother is a First Generation Coordinator. He is faster, smarter, and stronger than any student at the dojo is. All those are the clear sign as Coordinator known to be. Because she is a Natural, Kira must be a First Generation. She questioning her biological father wisdom to altering Kira's genetic. Researcher of the field such as himself must know genetic crisis of all the Coordinator earlier than any governments.

The crisis being discovered when the second pure blood generation coordinator was old enough to bear children. Some of DNA deteriorates to prevent their offspring to bear children. By forth generation, pureblood Coordinator may become extinct.

This is not a general knowledge, she only knows about it by proxy of her father. This crisis does not affect Orb because of non-racial stand her great nation employs since great exodus from motherland. Coordinator and Natural couple is a norm in this country; In Orb this crisis is non-immitigable.

Whether or not he is, it is not an issue. She is not a racial Blue Cosmos as most of Atlantic Federation Government is. She does not hate nor envies them for that matter. What is on her mind right now is her brother oddness that she cannot put her finger to.

He is well behave, cultured young man and active with sport especially with kendo. He act with dignity and respect when it due and comfortable with opposite gender. Give it a year or two; he'd be a heartbreaker for sure.

His interaction with peoples was normal enough. The time like this gives Cagalli the gut twist, Kira is meditating right now. Meditating is a common practice for _kendōka_. They are techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy (chi, ki, prana, etc.), and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity and forgiveness.

However, most meditation is a way to calm the nerve before a fight. Kira's meditation is unusual. There is some unknown quantity in his meditation. Her guts tell her otherworldly sensation that stirs her instinct off the chart. This was not your normal meditation. She almost can _feel _her brother calm and serene, she feels _connected_ somehow; and that perturb her immensely.

_We always fear what we don't know _

If the meditation is not telling enough, his training routine take turn from rigorous to crazy. As a kendōka herself, she knows his style is non-orthodox that sometime she got a problem to ascertain whether he is a _kendōka_ or a fencing practitioner. She once caught his brother with three baseballs pitching machine, programme to shot at random interval at the backyard... with his eyes close.

He holding the baseball bat like it was a _shinai_ and evading or batting all of it without a protective gear whatsoever.

"Kagari!" Her muse was interrupt by a laud call, more started by the hands on her shook shoulder than the yelling. She almost gives him an 'Eep' but restrain herself as quick as her could.

"Are you alright?" apparently not fast enough as Kira's worry bleed through his voice.

"Yes!" her desperately trying to ensure Kira, the blatant disregard of her personal space makes her uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? I call you more than three times"

"Yes" 'that many?' "Something on my mind; and it not _my_ fault I don't associate myself with that name". Although she knew, she was adopt early in her childhood, Cagalli never bother to wonder if any of her relative survive in this curse wanton world.

She just assumes she was a war orphan.

His eyes soften, his hands off her shoulders, "I know" in his gentle voice," That why I call you Kagari, it's my way to tell you I'm your brother, no matter who you are, or what you become. You will always be my sister".

He doing it again, I know he'll be a heartbreaker someday. Woman out there, whichever you are, you have my pity. He smirked, by now he can see me blushing clearly. It irks her, so Kagari change the subject "Why you want me here".

Both of them at the dōjō with their hakama (Kendo uniform) minus the armour, two Daito(long) shinai on the left site of the brother, unless he using two shinai it was obvious what he want, but I indulge him anyway.

Likely caught my meaning, he merely give her eat-shitting grin "I think you know, Youngling"

"Youngling?" That it, one minute older does not mean he can tell me youngling. 'You're going down' she beat down 3-dan kendōka in practice session. She may not be able to attend a ranking exam, but she quite good. 'Uhuhuhu'*Smack*

"Aw!" a shinai was toss to her head. She almost feels the bum on her forehead. If look could kill, the culprit is dead already. "What was that for?"

"You're start laughing manically, it creep me out. Pickup that shinai and try hitting me once"

"Oh you're going down, I'll enjoy hitting you on Full Contact" it going hurt a lot more so, without body armour, no one hit Cagalli Yula no Atha; and get away with it. 'Besides, hitting him once' she scoff 'how hard can it be?'

_Famous last word._

**XXX**

**Kira**

Five minute has already pass, it quite difficult to use Soresu in swordfight. The original purpose of the Soresu form was to counter beam rifle-wielding opponents, as the other combat styles focused on lightsaber duelling. This style becoming the most defensive of the seven forms, Soresu utilized tight moves, subtle dodges, and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage, leaving the duellist less exposed to range fire.

In this occasion, it is a perfect opportunity to calm the raging beast without harming it... Kagari! It is a perfect opportunity to calm her sister without harming her.

Calling her, a raging beast seems closer to the truth though. She breathe heavily, her blond hair is a mess. In addition, her style resembles more towards unruly child on temper tantrum than an effective duellist supposes to be.

"Why... don't ... you... take ... you're... punishment... like... man" each words she spoke when greedy taking the air with great difficulty.

Time to put an end to this, "That is all for today".

"What?" coming from the ground, her exhaustion forces her to take harbour on a cold hard wooden floor.

She must be quite upset to end this without ever hitting him once or twice, her must control her anger or- "What you mean _for today? _Are we gonna do this_ often?_" She catching her breathes fast.

"You're technique was sloppy, unrefined, unsuitable for more civilise time. You're are easy to manipulate, undisciplined and need I say more?" That shut her up; for a proud, competitive royal House of Atha like her, that must cut deeper than katana. The realization must have sink in, all the anger seep out of her mind, it that... a tear?

"I never see those styles before" she asked that instead, likely an attempt to cover her tears. Kira gladly took it to quench his guilt.

"It is call, Jedi's lightsaber combat style," Kira said with consternation; this is a first time he talks about it, Uzumi-sama already knew about it thanks to Ani-shishō.

"Never heard of it"

"Jedi are the guardian of peace," he continued.

"Now you just make that up" still sceptical.

Oh~ this is getting fun, "The Jedi was establish almost thirty millennia ago in the other galaxy"

"Stop it, it don't funny anymore! If you don't want to tell me just say _so_" she never going to except this without some evident of neither validity nor does he expects her to. This is quite a lot to take in one day. 'Be like a turtle not a hare; Slow and steady Kira... slow and steady'.

"There is much to learn about the universe my cute Youngling" that inflame her anger anew.

"You're just a _minute _older than me! You have no _right_ to call me _youngling_"

"I'd stop call you youngling as long as you pass my basic form style"

"Wait, you'd teach me that?"

"Yes"

"You still not telling me its name"

"All in due time to my youngling, all in due time" without ever look back, Kira go to wash himself , he knew she gritting her teeth, the twins bond are quite a strong one, less only to marital force bond. Because Ashla is the essence of life, the bonds thrive and enhance the user. Whoever tells that Jedi must not get attach yet comparison at the same time must be a colossal idiot. It might take a while, but he is positive they'll be like what sibling should be. 'Who knows, maybe someday she call me Onii-sama... or... or onii-chan? That must be sweet'

If Kagari follow Kira longer, she must have heard her brother giggling... like an old pervert.

**XXX**

**Phase 03: The (Not) Collapsing Land**

**XXX**

**Present day**

_A large beam of light and Earthquake that followed after, shock everybody in vicinity. A large white paint, larger modified version of Izumo-class ORB's Modular Carrier Battleship, come out from the obliterate mountain._

That ship can be their salvation, the location of the entry must be from the dry dock. Kira don't know that for sure, if ZAFT manage to hijack that ship, he didn't sense anything from the Force; at least they are not hostile. In this state of emergency, this is more than enough.

He has to take that gamble.

"Kagari!" His brother call her, his silent, unspoken order ignored. Not until she looks at his face, she knew what he wants. She grasps the comm. "GAT-X105 Strike to friendly ship. GAT-X105 Strike to friendly ship. Please respond" all she get was static.

"What happen?" he asked, "I don't know. Everything should work perfectly". She does not understand what happen.

"Then it must be at their end" as if fate working against them a white GINN came out of nowhere seem to exchange shot with OMNI's Moebius.

**XXX**

Rau Le Creuset exited from the smog while firing a couple of shot at his enemy last knows location. He flies further into the colony habitual zone. When he realize the gravity pull he in, he readjust his thrusters. By then, Flaga was nowhere in sight. Then he sees it, the smog that produces by Archangel in her wake. "They have failed" Its looks like the sabotage team has fail, time to bring the cavalry then.

A red TS-MA2mod.00Moebius Zero emerges from the haze. The space fighter was once the pride of OMNI, its design for quick, versatility of space manoeuvring. Abandoning aerodynamics in its design makes speed and manoeuvrability in faux atmosphere infeasible. This was a prototype developed into TS-MA2 Moebius, took advantage of vacuum to strike PLANT where there least expected it, their home. TS-MA2 Moebius was the same unit was the ones that launched nuclear bomb to PLANT.

It was before Gundam.

It was before the creation of ZAFT.

It was before any mobile suit and thus, its terror known as Mobile Suit.

Now, the sole predecessor of the Moebius had seen better days. All its quads gun-barrels become a Heliopolis's space junk. Lieutenant Mu La Flaga sits in the cockpit and the first thing he says when he looks at Archangel is "A warship, in the colony?" Forgive his scepticism; He is glad he'll get _some _naval support out here but... How are they going to escape from the colony without making a huge hole? 'The captain must be an idiot'

**XXX**

**Archangel Actual**

**Acting Captain, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel**

On Archangel's bridge, the crew is flabbergasting by a single white ZGMF-1017 GINN directly in front of them. 'Shit!' Natarle cursed, outside from the outside of frying fan, jump into the fire. The GINN fires at them but a quick reflex by Arnold steer to dodges the bullets literally. Without even a second further, the White's GINN flies away.

She tracing his trajectory, if she where they come she can know the location of enemy carrier. 'I see it!' The white GINN heading toward our...'Shit, toward our G-weapon!' she thought of the reason why ZAFT would attack Heliopolis, destroying OMNI G-weapon project would one of them.

The chaos of battlefield occupy attention her so greatly. Is a wonder why she does not notice three more crewmembers entering the bridge?

The white GINN flies toward OMNI new weapon 'They probably intent to destroy the MS. The GINN fires at the Gundam, in response; the Gundam get its knees down to block the bullets from hitting civilians. The bullets hit Strike, but it may as well be a pebble thrown at it because the bullet did no harm. She don't know if she shoot feel relieve and angry for the stunts that the pilot pull.

"Target lock!" that voice nearly gives her a heart attack, she didn't aware she no longer alone with Neumann 'No matter' she need to get a grip "Prepare the Helldart, open starboard missile 1 through 3. When I give the fire signal, try not to hit the colony shaft above...FIRE! "

Petty Officer First Class Romano Pal does as told, but it proves useless and the enemy shoots two down and dodges the other one with ease. Like an insult to injury, the dodged missile flied straight until its hits the core shaft above breaking the large cable wire.

She more that anyone want to get the ship out this hell hole, but to destroy the colony even to save her own skin... that where she draw the line.

Strike then pulls out the cannon part, fuses them together, and targets the attacking GINN. A red beam of light reaps a hole enough to obliterate the GINN whole if it connected.

In his cockpit, Murrue's tries to tell him (he assume the pilot is a he) to stop, but the pilot fires anyway. The powerful cannon hits the bastard Rau's GINN arm and burns it into ashes, all was good in his opinion, and it would be perfect; that bile creature deserve to die. No one commit a massacre while laughing can ever consider human. This person is bad news and pure evil. However, the beam cannon were to strong and the left of the beam hit the colony's wall and made a big hole. Big enough for eighteen-something meters tall humanoid machine goes through. Of cause that _exactly_ the bastard do.

**XXX**

Making an escape of this dangerous situation, Rau flies away to the hole made by Strike. Somehow, with the help of Orb, this pest manages to pack potable beam cannon into a Mobile Suit. To thinks that Earth possessing that much firepower. If ZAFT can duplicate the four other of this machine brethren…

In the hand of the likes of Patrick Zala, the world will burn; the human will slaughtering each other, they will know grief, they will know despair, and their anger will burn themselves to the ground. He will accompany them each step of their destruction. Killing them slowly, and when they're no longer feel hope, he will destroy them.

End them all; kill every last of humanity; and he will enjoy every moment of it.

**XXX**

"Enemy's escaping!" Petty Officer 2nd Class Tonomura Jackie, works in the ship's Combat Information Centre (CIC), he specializing in enemy search and detection. In the wake of Heliopolis attack, he was one of the few lucky enough on the shift for Archangel's shakedown crew. If the attack commence a half hour later, he would dead like any others on the dock. How the Ensign and CPO survive the attack still confounded him.

"Someone is hailing us!" Chandra shouts; the whole bridge crew shared the native India form Eurasian Federation blatant surprise.

"Who it is?" the captain asked.

"It's GAT-X1O5 Strike"

"Triangulate its position!" the Gundam weapons and the ship itself did not have the IFF. Earth new MS is not ready for deployment. Gundam and Archangel technically is Morgenroete Inc. property. It may take another 6 months before it can be use by Natural. Archangel is a secret project on also her first mission to transport the weapons out of Heliopolis. It looks like out of five, only one unit survive.

"Confirm. There is one unidentified IFF signal, one Orbs VF25-Messiah and our own Moebius Zero... We receive docking request from Zero ma'am!" the unidentified signal must be from the Gundam then.

"Granted, order Strike to dock as well"

"What about the Messiah Ma'am?" Petty Officer 2nd Class, Dalida Lolaha Chandra II asked at his CIC console. If this is a trap, gunfight might happen. They don't even have any security detail; this will be a huge risk to take.

"He is docile so far, let's see to what end. Mr Neumann, matching centrifuge rotation before landing"

If she knew Kira at all, 'docile' is not described how Kira's was.

**XXX**

**Nazca-class ship, Vesalius**

**Athrun**

On Vesalius MS carrier, inside the Gundam he just stole, Athrun press the keyboard rapidly. GAT-X303 Aegis is a marvel of robotic and weaponry, were if not because of the poor OS, it could be a formidable weapon, and that precisely what he doing right now. This thing needs _real_ programming. He then thinks about that blonde girl he meets on Heliopolis. He never meets her before in his live, but somehow he recognize something about her that felt similar to his best friend aura…he doing it again, he don't know what and how; he have the ability to sense people's aura, like a sixth sense. Nothing in the medical record have any explanation or indication of his ability. Only he and his best friend, Kira know about this. In fact, Kira was the ones discover his psychic ability.

'That girl, is she related to Kira? It's a slim possibility they related, they both from Orb and that it'

"_Prepare for emergency landing… Prepare for emergency landing… Net deploying complete…Fire team on standby"_

It was the last thing he expecting to see. Commander Cruset's GINN drifting before it slam onto the catching net. Commander Rau Le Creuset is a decorated officer with great piloting skill. Nevertheless, here it was, his GINN left hand and leg gone, scorch marks and scratches everywhere.

Athrun couldn't believe what happened, 'Who could do something like this?'

**XXX**

Two giant humanoid machine lands on Archangel Starboard's launching deck, while a Moebius Zero lands on S/VTOL pad at the middle top between two launching pads. In each of their hands, carry Kira's friends. Ms Ramius who in Force-induce healing trance was place at Messiah WSO seat.

'_Say something'_ Kagari said telepathically to her brother. From the moment, she accidently made that big hole on Heliopolis. Her brother did not say a word to her.

'_What?'_

'_I mess up; I should listen to you, I was careless and stupid and-'_

'_I'm not mad Kagari'_

'_You always say that'_

'_No I mean it, I really do; it something else'_

'_What?'_

'_Force sensitive Kagari, I sense three of them'_ that really shock Kagari, force sensitive was supposed to be rare. To find three of them this close from a million of Heliopolis populations is astounding indeed.

'_I'll tell you later, our welcoming party getting anxious'_

True to his words a young woman in her early 20's was accompanies by two men in stiff position wearing a NCO insignia while the woman insignia denote her as Ensign Badgiruel. PO2nd Chandra and PO2nd Tonomura at her right and left only arm with a sidearm each.

It was only when Kira open his cockpit they aim their gun at him. Murdock then asks, "He just saved us, isn't he just a kid?" Everybody tense, Mir once again in the brick of losing her nerve while Tolle trying to calm her from hyperventilation. Sai and Kuzzey stay close to the couple, ready grasp them at first sign of trouble. More to the gun than the guns aim.

"Calm down, we come in peace" Kira said as he put up his hand, away from his lightsaber. This people don't know about it yet, he intent to stay that way.

'_You watch Star Trek too much' _Kagari jest_ 'Need my help?'_

'_Let me imitate Spock first, get out of the MS when I give the signal. No sudden move'_

Natarle is getting nervous; this petit pilot is excessively calm. This child is still wearing his tinted visor helmet. His insignia on his collar denote him as Lieutenant Commander, it tells her this kid is dangerous and a Coordinator. ZAFT officer can be as young as 15 years old, and despite Orb not known to support child solder; legal age of Orbs citizen is 14 as result of traditional samurai believes they inherit. She didn't see any sidearm beside a black holstered adult sized ... expandable baton...or... torchlight?

"Unmask, identified yourself and you're intention" Natarle ordered.

No choice then, Kira would like to compartmentalize his social and Jedi live as long as possible, but it was not to be. As his back facing his friends and sister, he depressurizes his helmet with a button below his left ear. Thus, the visor opens to reveal his face, "I'm Lt. CDR Yamato Kira from Royal Orbs Knight"

Shock and disbelieve colouring all his friends face, he can feel it.

**XXX**

**Lt. Mu La Flaga**

Before Strikes and Orb's VF-25 lands on Archangels dock, the crew of Archangel greeted him. The Ensign and her subordinate had expressed her they gratitude and relieve that his safe; it seem he the highest-ranking officer. _Great_, what he knew about a ship, taking over command is the last thing he wanted. He merely thanks them for the good work for what they done so far. They deserve it, this crew was the only survival of the attack that he was sends to escort and protect.

The involvement of Orbs Knight was unexpected. The Messiah is a new Command Unit Fighter. Intel suggest that only the most decorated and skill pilot being chosen to pilot the first batch. The pilot skill is undisputable, he seen it himself. Obviously not the most decorated, he seemly too young to be one. He is likely a coordinator, not as if he has anything against them. He simply doesn't give a damn.

CMDR Yamato seems eerie calm despite be held at gunpoint by the crew. He didn't see carry any weapon, that expandable baton don't count. They call Orbs 'The Nation of Piece', but who in their right mind equip a baton instead of old trusty gun? There can spend money on their new Messiah but not on a gun? It that a conviction or stupidity, in light of recent event, his money on the later.

"Put down your weapon ma'am, let talk like a civilize people" asked the young commander; he quietude, whereas a facade or pure bravado impress him. 'This kid got guts'

That gets the opposite reaction from the young Ensign

**XXX**

**Natarle**

'This is getting ridiculous!' every times he open his mouth she get confuse more and more. Not to mention frustrated, she put down her weapon first and the others followed through. The absent of tension and the relieved her men and Lt. Flaga transmit when guns no longer aims at anyone changed like a switch.

'Look like the other kids knew this Yamato' it obviously so, the children quickly demand his attention, everyone start talking simultaneously, it easy to deduct they were his friends and now piss at him because their friend have this side of him. 'Seriously...Lieutenant Commander at sixteen, how mess-up is that' this is her honest, responsible, adult opinion. She certainly not feels jealous of his advancement, not at all.

She turns her attention to the Gundam. The coloured armour she glimpsed on the battleground is now grey from top to bottom. 'Let's take a closer look shall we', the Messiah is a transformable fighter mobile suit (No way she calls that thing a fighter). When pilots around the globe and space favour the Mobile Armour for more versatile flight from space to atmosphere; When the only trade-off is maximum high-speed in atmosphere is about March 1, it is thought inconsequential as PLANT is situate at Langrage 5, far from atmosphere and thus negate any need for archaic dogfight. We leave that to Next-Gen Aerodynamic Fighter call, the Skygrasper.

ORSDF took the less travelled path; Messiah is lithe and aerodynamic in design. It seems Orbs military doctrine reflects its fleet through and through. Its variable vector thrusters now became its foot, her whole gun pod, right and left section of the MS is now its limb and rifle; the lack of additional load extension suggest this is a lightly arms weapon. Only the middle, double-seated cockpit and the nose still resemble a fighter, his WSO at reasonable age though...wait... it is that. "Lt. Ramius!"

A certain NCO must _love_ seeing her loose her compulsion. Not that she care at the time.

**XXX**

**Lt. Murrue Ramius **

It seems like ages ago Murrue felt this; calming bliss lets her heart soaring higher above the ground. In her half-awake mind brought her back to her half forgotten memory; lie deep in her sub-consciousness.

[Flashback]

"_As we take our virgin steps into space, there is one thing that could always put a cap on our ambitions."_

"Ah~" a child of seven years old will get sleepy early at night. That exactly happens to Murrue as she yawning at 10 o'clock.

"_Despite our desire to explore the stars, we are limited by travelling at less than light speed - and even if we managed to match that pace, we would still be listing our voyages from star to star in years, centuries or millennia."_

Murrue wiping her watered eyelid, her unruly brunet hair block her view along with a tear.

"_But, in what could be a huge breakthrough, theorists from NASA, a predecessor of FASA; say there is 'hope' that we can achieve faster-than-light travel, after physicists found a theoretical possibility for warp speed travel."_

She has to watch this, the TV shown a fascinate documentary about a theory scientist of 21st century about Faster-Than-Light.

"Rue, it times to go to sleep" her father gentle voice interrupts her attention away from the TV. Her father is in his dress uniform; his coat already discards as he ready to do his hygienic routine.

"But daddy *yawn* the show getting *yawn*the best part" this cool thing to watch. The idea of reaching the star has always excited her. Alas, the mystical of space has diminished by the space colony. It did not deter her spirit a little bit.

"I'll record it, you can watch it tomorrow"

"But"

"You need to sleep now" his voice demand no argument, he already programme the TV to record the documentary. "Ups you go~" he lift Murrue and carry her like a princess.

In her drowsiness mind, she only remembers little of the night. She remembers the sound of his father footsteps when carried he to her bed. The softness of her mattress sooth her tied mind, going a good job changing her brainwave to theta. "How about give daddy a goodnight kiss on the cheek hmm"

What _else_ a good little girl like her does other than complying.

[End Flashback]

In hers drowsiness, Murrue's brain higher function begin to reassert itself. Cheek doesn't have a soft, movable part attach to it. Her father was already dead, then who...

Murrue open her eyes only to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring back at her

**XXX**

**Kagari**

It took a lot more time than she thought, she navigate through the corridor to the infirmary. Here she at door engraves a bastard sword tip pointing downward with two serpents coiling upward. The symbols differ from standard western for medicine replacing the pole. Royal Orb Medical Corp retain its serpent but instead of pole or sword, ROMC coat of arms using a katana sheath.

"KYAAAA"

Kagari art appreciation hastily stops by that shrieking and a smacking sound. She push the button; when the door opens she grasp at scene. Ms Ramius and Mr Flaga are in suggestive position. Ramius is on top of Flaga while her ass is on his crotch. Both of them inflame with blushing face, and heavy breathing as their look at her with mortification.

'I'm sure I look the same', she thought morbidly. With a precision of a waitress at a ryōkan (traditional Japanese inn), she bow with a obviously fake smile, an attempt doom to fail with her awkwardness, "S-sorry for the intrusion"

"IT NOT LIKES THAT", a synchronous reply, '_Right~_, they all say that'

**XXX**

**Archangel's starboard hanger bay**

**Sai Argyle**

When Sai Argyle thought he has his live figure out, fate deem it's worthy to stamp on him, spit on his face, shove his sorry ass to fire-spit lava. Let him melt in the pitfall of hell. If someone looks at Heliopolis as a 'pitfall' and the war as 'hell' then, his ranting is an aptly put.

He has a stellar record, great parents, wealthy, flying colours grades, got a pose as trainee at the _prestige_ Morgenroete Industry and betroth to a school idol Flay Allster. 'He is set for live' so the speak.

All that in jeopardy when ZAFT raids the colony in search of prototype EA mobile suits which secretly produced here.

He just a sixteen-years-old regular kid (by today standard); who trying to graduate on a robotics engineering course at the local college. War don't excite him, he _abhor_ it. The world had enough world wars or Reconstruct War or whatever historian calls it. When military power does not recognise neutral territory, all other neutral countries get nervous. He never knew Political Science crap he took in high school be so useful now.

How do he gets involve in this? Right, EA's new weapon; they want to destroy EA mobile suit program. He and his friends was the poor bloke unlucky enough to be at the wrong place and at wrong time. Kira's internship posting must be a cover story. He certainly doesn't need it.

Lieutenant Commander at a tender age of 16, he will not believe it if he did not see what he saw.

[Flashback]

"Lt. Ramius!" the woman in front of them is extremely shock. It quite clear, the woman at Messiah 2nd cockpit is not Morgenroete Industry worker. Kira caught that too and the implication of it. "Badgiruel-san, Ramius-san need to be put at infirmary"

"I'm volunteering" A blond man around 20s with the French accent friendly answering. He comes close to shake Kira's hand "Lt. Mu La Flaga, 7th Orbital Fleet, OMNI Enforcer" while he climb the rope to cockpit and help Kira.

"Lt. Cmdr Yamato Kira. Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Nah, I give that responsibility to the Ensign. I just a pilot, what do I know anything about captainship" they looked at Ms. Ramius, the blood on her cloth and her pale complexion was the only tale sign of her misfortune.

"Ah. Do you need help?" Flaga politely refuse, he joke something about becoming prince of the shining armour.

As the lieutenant go to infirmary Kira eyed us, each and everyone was dying to get the answer.

"Later"

"You owe us and explanation Kira", Tolle spoken. He merely gets a nodded for his trouble.

EA's new weapon open it torso hatch; that seem to shock every OMNI personnel. Kira's sister, Kagari step out of the cockpit. Her emotionless face boring right to the woman whilst waiting to her brother next move.

"Badgiruel-san this is my sister, Kagari. She is a train medic, she need to check up with " no one misses the honorific, as she about to form a word; "We need to talk"

**XXX**

**Vesalius Debriefing Chamber**

**Athrun**

Athrun, Cmdr. Creuset, Miguel, Captain Ades, and a few others of his friends from Le Creuset Team are in a briefing. They see the footage of what Miguel captured on Strike, how well it moves. Strike movement was not perfect. Far from it, too much opening, but it well timed, execute and accurate. The stab on the main hydraulic control unit was a shock, that implies the intimate knowledge of GINN or just extremely lucky. The movement of the MS is awkward, no doubt about that, can it be purely luck?

"I'll be the laughing stock because an Earth mobile suit defeated us; it's that right Mr. Aiman?" Laughter fill the room, the mood around Nicol lighten; Dearka and Yzak seem to find this funny on Miguel expense. The all laugh except me.

The joke seems unnerve Athrun somehow. White Coat Cmdr. Rau Le Creuset is his team leader, highly decorated, charismatic war hero. As a White Coat, he rank supersedes Purple Coat Captain Ades; it makes him the one who run the show in this mission. All the people and records say that he could trust him; but he guts telling him otherwise.

After what happened to his mother, his guts take precedence.

"Look at the pilot's movement, with assumption the pilot using the original OS system; it puzzling how a Natural could handle so well. Intel suggests OMNI OS development is still not ready for Natural user. Obviously they further along than we thought"

'Could that girl possibly piloting that thing? If that the case, she might be a Coordinator too' could it possible if she got connection with his childhood friend.

"Or, it could be a coordinator" say Miguel. "Don't be ridiculous Miguel" Yzak counter faster than Athrun could "That move was sloppy even for a newbie!"

"You expect me to believe a _Natural_ can piloting a Mobile Suit". Argument in the dawn of the heat, admitting inferior to a Natural almost consider blasphemous to a pureblood Coordinator like him.

'Since when this neo-racism took hold in our society, I wonder? '

"Enough, we have a bigger problem". Creuset's low volume voice gives the impression of eternal pain, the Shut-up-now-or-toilet-duty-for-a-week kind of voice.

'What more pressing than this?' was Athrun intended question until Creuset play the recording.

_["Attention to all ZAFT force, this is Lt. Cmdr. Yamato of Orbs Knight. Turn away your vessel or be fired upon!"]_

"Kira?" everyone watching with rapt attention, Nicol or Dearka may heard of his mumbling and think nothing of it, but he still feel a pair of eyes on his self.

...

"Did you see how he _moves_, his _swordfight_, his machines? I thought we are looking at Messiah?"

"Quite the understatement Mr. Elsman" Le Creuset mocked, "That _is_ the Messiah, it appear they love for VF series was not unfounded." Everyone of this room now confuse.

"Why it so commander, that thing have less armour compare to our GINN. It nothing more a high skill piloting"

"Very observant Mr. Joule" As Yzak clenching his fist at Cmdr. Creuset sarcasm the Commander continued, "Notice the time it took to transform, and notice the weapon it using"

It took a second, and it click to him "it can change another form, a hybrid of some kind and the beamsaber stability is absurdly in perfect cylindrical shape"

"Exactly Mr. Zala, Aegis only has two modes and one Attack mode. In attack mode, it cannot defend itself. When you took 3 seconds to transform, Messiah only took 1.5 seconds"

"His beamsaber last more than 2 minute, not to mention the blade in perfect solid cylinder compare to our tear shape blade."

"Who care about that? Aegis and all G-weapon pack more juice than the VF!"

"While that true Mr. Joule, you don't taking the fact that their weapon technologies are far superior that what they makes for EA. The way its pilot fight was also peculiar yet effective" finish the commander.

That silent everyone; the aerodynamic design, and three modes of smooth transformation, suggest multirole and multipurpose capability both air and space combat; hence the aptly named _Variable Fighter_. When PLANT revolutionise modern warfare with humanoid weapon, Orb took a step further _adding spaceflight _into their fighter.

"We cannot let Strike and Messiah fall into enemy hands. If we cannot capture it, then we will destroy it along with Archangel."

"Alright" Captain Ades take command, "We continue our operation as plan." He tells them that, then orders Miguel and Aurol to launch, and authorizes them with the D-equipment.

'Using D-equipment? He _is_ serious.' "I'm going!"

"No you're not Mr. Zala. No other GINN available for you"

"But Aegis-"

"Is not ready, we need more time to glean all it secretes"

"Stay out of it son, you get your turn some other time" It look like commander and captain in this together.

**XXX**

**Archangel Infirmary**

**Murrue**

Murrue never felt this perplex in her entire life, not even when her parent pass away.

Let us see, today a routine mission gone wrong, being shot in the stomach, and kissing a stranger. That _little_ thing compare to creature in front of her.

The 'creature' is _not_ a monster, Murrue only call her that because she do not know what to makes of her. She can do wonders with her hands... the healing I mean... they call it 'Regenerative treatment', she rather married the guy she kissed earlier than believing this girls cover story. Last time she check regenerative medicine is more like a salve or injection, not a _white-glowed healing hand_ manage to shorten recuperate from two months to _days. _

This brings her to current predicaments.

Here she is, prodded several times to her not-so-wounded abdomen as she lies down on the chair. Keep asking which part is still hurt, all whilst pinching a man right cuff...

'Wait... what was the last part... pinching a man's right cuff?'

She looks at a blushing lieutenant who seems in lost of the situation. She just wants he stay if Ms. Yamato does anything weird; now she look like a needy, clingy wife on her obstetrician checkups with her husband.

As soon as the girl, Kagari finish check her 'wound', she smile so warmly and said," Nothing to worry, you and the baby is in good health Mrs. Flaga"

*Gasp* Natarle and a boy she never meet stand at the door, the first in mortification whilst the later in amusement.

Only one thought in Murrue mind besides searching a hole to hide was,

'This girl is evil'

**XXX**

**Vesalius Main Hangar**

**Red Coat Yzak Joule**

Yzak, Nicol, and Dreaka are in pilot's waiting room analysing the GINNs getting their D-class equipment through the window. D-Class equipment is an assault weapons consisting of heavy arm/leg-mounted missile launchers, a recoilless cannon and a heavy particle cannon. The GINN can also be equipped with a three-round missile launcher on each leg

The GINN is a durable, basic mobile suit design and manufacture by Asimov Design Bureau. Basic loads consist of two large, thrusters-filled "wings" on its back and carries basic, dependable weapons - a 76mm machine gun and a 10-meter-long sword form its primary armament.

With basic load supplement by D-class equipment, Yzak wonders if they are going to storm a fort.

"If they are, then Heliopolis is going to be destroy"

Nicol answer his not so silent monologue with poignant statement. 'Damn!' his mother always told him to control his impulsiveness is he ever wants to be a White Coat. He would somehow be; as he quote his mother, 'extremely impulsive' when she not around. He blamed his teenager hormone. Yeah, it must be the so-called Rebellious Stage. As if joining the military mean he being 'rebellious', thanks god he did not start acting weird around girls, who have time for that right now anyway?

A sudden sneezing epidemic occurs on the Vesalius.

He joins military because of his father death. His mother is in PLANT Supreme Council, the true target of Junius 7 incident.

Orbs Union is not innocent in this conflict. How does a country famous for peace and anti neo-racism developing advance weapon for Earth Alliance? They claim to be the last bastion of Geneva Conventions but still supporting EA war effort. The attack of Junius 7 was nothing more than a massacre aim to cripple PLANT food production, they just a bunch of _farmer _for god sake! 'If Heliopolis destroys by my hand', "it's their fault for calling themselves neutral"

He must have spoken the last part out laud judging by Nicol's guardedness around him.

**XXX**

**Heliopolis**

**Morgenroete Inc.**

Morgenroete Inc. Warehouse crowded with worker getting supplies to Archangel. That includes various things; water, food, ammunition, spares part for Gundams mostly, only one item escapes Chief Mechanic, PO1 Kojiro Murdoch comprehension. It looks like and armour of some kind, black steel armour with various rocket launcher or a mini missiles. This thing is a lot, definitely not in OMNI standard ammunition. Oh well... they were in hurry; just classify it as miscellaneous item. Some extra firepower couldn't hurt.

**XXX**

**Archangel Pilot Waiting room**

**Kuzzey Buskirk**

Kuzzey Buskirk, a practical student at Morgenroete Industry is born, grown and lives at Heliopolis all his live. His family, his friend, his whole world is in shamble. The comfort of the peace this little world brought known as _home _now in flame, ruins, body of OMNI and ZAFT alike, devoid of any live. All Orb Union authorities have left consist of Yamato sibling as personals. He wonder is what meagre security detail at the dock left, they probably already dead.

The only sign of life on Heliopolis probably survival Morgenroete engineers and Mr. Murdoch men working relentlessly to take whatever supply they can to get out of this war zone... never in his short live Kuzzey ever dreams referring his home a war zone. "What's going to happen to us now?"

"Kuzzey?" Tolle asking him in confusing, he, Mir, together with Sai left alone in this room.

"Right now, they don't know what they gonna do to us. I don't blame them, I don't know what to myself either "

"You worrying too hard Kuzzey" assured Sai,

"Yeah Kira and will working this out, he in military after all" Mir, always to optimistic.

"I don't know, ZAFT attack us, EA have been war with these guys longer than us, they have resource a third of the world, and we all know their losing"

"You don't give us enough credit Kuzzey" Tolle interrupted, "You've seen what Kira and his sister in battle. I trust my live with them" Oh Tolle, always so trusting; because he has a good sense of character, which serves him well so far, still is.

"I always knew Kira was a coordinator... people with their genes modify, impossible for us is tough for them, can Earth could win against people like coordinators? I am not a bigot, racism Blue Cosmos, if people like Blue Cosmos exist. It not so farfetched to assume similar ideology exists on PLANT. War on genocide never stops with treaty. It continues, consume, until one side dead"

He turns around to glace at his friends, at he got is blank; until someone reply.

"Whoa, I don't know you're this deep" Sai cannot help himself to comment.

**XXX**

**Infirmary **

**Kira**

"L-Lt. Ramius... is this true? Could you possibly..." Badgiruel-san don't have to speak more. The accuse inflection was clear as any to everyone. Ramius-san and Flaga-san quickly trying hard to denied it, too hard. It only makes the woman disbelieve more. One glimpse at shivering Kagari is all he need to makes an accurate deduction.

She a real fox I tell you, she probably teases her new victims for they're wrongdoing. "That's okay both of you, I believe my sister just joking for your apparent intimacy" pointing at Ramius-san finger attach to Flaga-san cuff.

'_Mou~ they deserve that' _*Ehem* Kira ignoring the telepathic comm., "For Lt. Ramius benefit lets reintroduce ourselves, my name Honorary Lt.-"

"Honorary?" asked Badgiruel-san, Ramius-san, and La Flaga-san in confusion. "How can an Honorary piloting a MA"

"It's complicated, my name Honorary Lt. Cdmr Yamato Kira of Orbs Royal Knight Corp,"

Taking his cue, "Honorary Ensign Yamato Kagari of Orbs Royal Medical Corp"

As his thought overcoming his embarrassment and confusion, "Lt. Mu La Flaga 7th Orbital Fleet"

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Sector 2 Specialist Division"

"Lt. Murrue Ramius, also from Sector 2 Specialist Division"

"Now we know each other, I will brief you our current situation" Kira take lead, Badgiruel-san unsatisfied visage drown by solemn tone he carry himself. The remaining OMNI officer cannot help but hanging to his every word. "As of this moment, Heliopolis is in state of emergency. When words get to mainland, the whole situation might drag Orb into war", he pause; actually saying it now feel bitter in his mouth.

"Let me be blunt. All of you have been drafted to Orbs Royal Self Defend Force"

**XXX**

**Next Chapter Phase 03b: The Collapsing Land**

**XXX**

**Kendōka**: Practitioners of kendo are called _kendōka_, meaning "someone who practices kendo", or occasionally _kenshi_, meaning "swordsman". The old term of _kendoists_ is sometimes used.

**Ry****ō****kan**: A ryōkan (旅館) is a type of traditional Japanese inn that originated in the Edo period (1603–1868), when such inns served travellers along Japan's highways. They typically feature tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear yukata and talk with the owner

**Glossary of the fictional term you may or not know:**

**Ashla**: The light side of the Force, also commonly known as the Ashla or simply the Force, was the side of the Force aligned with honesty, compassion, mercy, self-sacrifice, and other positive emotions. For the most part, the Jedi simply referred to this as the Force.

**Form III Soresu: **Truly focused masters of Soresu were very formidable due to their strong defence technique. Form III merely facilitated survival rather than victory. Form III initiates was more than capable of defending themselves from attack, but they needed a large amount of experience to learn how to effectively counter-attack and entrap opponents. Masters had to maintain an incredibly strong focus on the centre of the combat circle, since the defensive tactics of the form included guards and parries engaged very close to the body. Jedi who left small lapses in their otherwise strong defence left little room to avoid injury.

**Helldart: **The lighter missiles, such as "Helldart" anti-aircraft missiles are loaded into and stored on tubes on the bridge tower. The light Helldart missiles primarily used as their classification suggests, in an anti-air role, however they are generally ineffective at damaging targets with phase-shift armour.

**FASA: **Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED series, Star Wars, Macross Frontier or any associated intellectual property mentioned within. This fiction is AU crossover also inspired by various facts and real persons altered to suit author needs. Thus, I only claim plot creativity and various OC introduce in this fiction. Any plagiarism barring Wiki are not intend or at least was inform first to the involving party.**

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Inner Speech/Thoughts'**

"_**Telepathic conversation"**_

**XXX**

**Copernicus City, Moon; CE 60**

**Preparatory School**

**Kira, age 5**

Early birds get the worm, that phrase have exist longer than he could count. Who had said that? Oh, its okaa-san's favourite phrase. It shouldn't matter that he now wakes up as early as 5.30 am instead in nick of time as he usually was; she still said that albeit prouder that usual. What had he experience in his dream been crazier and scarier than anything happening in his short life? What was that all about? It's that really happening or nothing more than fantastical dream. The man is truly a weird person.

[Dream Sequence Start]

"Hello there"

When he opens his eyes, this is what Yamato Kira saw, an adult man wearing a black kimono and brown robe. Okay that weird, who wear kimono with leather obi, glove and boot?

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. What was yours little one?"

[Dream Sequence End]

"Ahh~" Kira try hard to suppress his yawning, the late excitement prevent him to get any sleep. What of this nonsense about this Force, ghost? He might be more tired that he thought. If such thing exists, scientist must found it years ago.

"_True. But you're civilisation is still young compare where I come from"_

Where were those come from? Kira look to his back, left and right, though it still bearing no fruit. 'I'm I still dreaming?' Thinking about it brought him back to his audacious dream. What this about ghost and the Force? It sounds a lot more about 'ki'. Ki or qi, chi, chakra, prana, mana, etc are bogus at worst and a myth at best. There is no empirical data and hard prove to even support this kind of claim. The very idea of mystical power that can generate magic is unthinkable.

Kira is not an expert this subject. God forbid no! He was an avid appreciator of video games and by proxy a programmer hobbyist. All the math and algorithm fascinate him more than mythical, supernatural or conspiracy theorist combine. Though, ass-kicking magic and burning sword kinda cool.

"_They not exactly burn, more like melting everything they touch." _

"Who's that?" Kira's shouted, which was definitely **not** his imagination, someone who is clearly a male was talking to him but he still fail to see any indication the source of this... bogeyman.

"Are you alright?"

"ARGGG!?"

Let it be said that it was not the one of his most proud moment .An elder man in his fifties look at him with worried eye. He frighten scream earlier got his and the attention of the passerby who seem to come out of nowhere from the once abandoned walkways. "Are you alright child?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you ojii-chan" his quickly try to regain his composure, the mysterious voice that heard just now is as loud ants. Though if fails to convince the old man. The wrinkle on his forehead grew tenfold. He have to think of something"I just realise I'm late", he really hope that work. "I'll have to go now. Thank You for your concern".

**XXX**

*Ding~ Dong~*

"I … made... it" It took awhile to catch some breath, his five years old stamina although augmented, consume quite a lot of his miniscule energy to stay away from the old man. "Kira!" Kira twitched the high pitched voice of his homeroom teacher stood at the front of the class, it not just her, the whole class looking at him now.

Prue-sensei like most Copernicus citizen is European descent. The majority of these city citizens are anyway. Rightly so with Copernicus are the massive scale moon base habitat built by the countries with spaceflight capability who also the same ones who built the ISS, making the early settlers and a large numbers of it populations from the ISS countries members. Prue- sensei crouching to his eyes level "Are you alright Kira? You're face looked pale" Kira thinking her exacted words. 'Pale? Do I look pale?"

"Its nothing teacher, I just sprint that's all. I don't want to come late at school"

"Is that so" for a moment he wondering if Prue-sensei believe him. While not technically a lie, it sounds like one. "it's alright then, please do not waking up late again" after a bow and an apology. He go to his seat, didn't even bother to correct her. His disrupting the class enough as it is.

School was frustratingly boring for five years old Yamato Kira. A week long enrolment felt like years in regard of the activities. It was ironic, the lack of thereof time the school demand for its student. There is nothing wrong with the syllabus; Copernicus Preparatory School is not a kindergarten where children were taught basic mathematics and alphabet... Correction, there teach that for about a month. Two years syllabus of the kindergarten shortened is the result of blooming Coordinator. Thus, Naturals children aware at their early age the importance of knowledge.

Students nightmare for sure, but a teachers wet dream nonetheless.

Kira like learning, he love it. Though there is something he rather avoids.

The dreaded PE session.

That's right, PE class. It was ironic a Coordinator such himself hate that subject. It not an exaggeration to say that the Coordinator was tailored to excel every field of human capabilities; they are stronger, smarter, more durable, adaptable, and resilient. Kira like other of his kind share these traits. Alas, he also a child who like to sweat under the glare of sun. What child wouldn't? It just happens to be that he didn't like the crowd.

Children have a tendency to be cruel. Let's just say they has yet to master the art of tact. Children also didn't care academically rigorously as they do athletically. This is where Naturals and Coordinator aware how vastly their difference from each others.

They don't even know what it really means yet.

"It's suck!" Kira said it aloud, don't really care who might hearing him. He might be too young to really understand what or why his friends don't really get along, but even his young mind didn't mistaking the hostility.

"Yeah" that voice again. Like before, he heard the same male voice. Unlike before, he easily determines the direction of the voice. Kira wait no time to follow it. A man wearing what he could ascertain a gi cum kimono with a robe adorn his body. He body glowed with blue like a spectre of ghost.

HE BODY GLOWED LIKE FREAKING SPECTRE OF BLUISH LIGHT.

**HE IS A GHOST!**

The man merely gazes at Kira; eyes open wide before grinning like a fool. "Finally! It took you long enough for you to finally able to see me" he spoke some more, but Kira's mind shut down.

"A-Are you a-a gh-ghost?"

"How rude, I'm just go to higher plain of existence after I died!" The man said indignantly, like a mere suggesting than he was a common ghost is offensive.

'Oh, he not a ghost', *sigh relieved* ' Her just go to higher plain of existence after he ...after he... died'

Aren't ghost is a **death **soul.

Like anyone confronted with shocking revelation without a proper coping mechanism, he faint.

"..."

"…"

That very moment, for better or worst mark Kira's life as a also makes his childhood complicated as the teachers was convince he have a weak body. So convince them forbidding him doing anything they deem strenuous. His 'fainting' spell didn't help his case either.

**XXX**

**Phase 03b: The Collapsing Land**

**XXX**

**Present day**

**Near Heliopolis Space**

In space, outside of Heliopolis only a few klicks from the colony, two GINNs launches out of Vesalius. Dock Master and Chief Engineer Saratova release her breath she hadn't realise holding. No matter how many sorties, its still takes her nerve blazing. No, it not because of her inexperience as she barely past twenty. Its not because she crews not yet pass seventeen. Nope, not at all.

Her muse end when red alarm with buzzing penetrate everybody eardrum. Another launch pad activated "What happened" her subordinate asking in panic. Someone activated the launch pad. "Aegis! You're not clear for takeoff. I repeat. You-"

"Chief!" someone yells. Normally if someone from her crew interrupts her at critical moment; they will get a severe punishment. The fifteen year old mechanic just ignoring his livid boss and simply pointing his finger at something. She looks at the pointed finger. A grey clad MS move to launching pad, in the blink of the eye it gone.

At the bridge, Captain Ades was frantic. Aegis is one of their missions; their primary objective is to take OMNI new weapons. In occurrence if that mission becomes infeasible. They've to destroy it. As his ordering hailing the Aegis, the Commander stops him."Commander?"

"Let him go, we already extracted all the data we need to reverse engineer it. A battle between Earth newest mobile suits, it would be interesting would you agree?"

The way he spoke is like he wants to see how fast his car would go. Right now, he'd give any reasons to convince him to justify his desire. In Andes truthful opinion; he doesn't give a damn.

"Yes" but an order was an order. He in this business long enough to know when you're superior officer wants something and asking it politely; you just do or agree anything they ask.

"Athrun! Show us that same spirit that made you defy orders!" Ignoring the chatter Aiman's making about insubordination Captain Ades preparing for the worst.

**XXX**

On the deck of Archangel, Chandra reports that there is an N-Jammer electromagnetic interference.

Space warfare essentially not much difference from your old naval war tactics. A spaceship rely more on its sensors than human eyes. The vacuum out there can kill anyone without the right gears. Aren't its the dilemma sailors face on the warship or submarine? Is stand to a reason the jamming is really a bad thing. "It seems he has no intention of waiting until we head out there. That bastard!" Mu La Flaga ever the Captain obvious.

"Do they intend to hit us again within the colony?" Natarle Badgiruel asked.

"Easy for them, we can't fire, but they can fire as they wish."

All personnel currently on the bridge can't help but to agree with Lt. La Flaga aptly assessment.

**XXX**

**Captain Ready Room**

**Murrue**

On the captain's ready room, Murrue listen to her new Commanding Officer briefs her on her new responsibility as his XO. The captain drone on and on about the rules, ideologies, Standard Operation Procedures (SOP)... Anything a XO of the new Orb Royal's Ship (ORS) Archangel. She doesn't really paid attention to a word his said. Not for a lack of trying, it just that... Her mind is wandering elsewhere. The reality of her new situation has not quite sitting in yet, how did this happen?

[Flashback]

"Let me be blunt. All of you have been drafted to Orbs Royal Self Defence Force"

Silent greet him back. Everyone except his sister looked at him like he grows a second heads. They couldn't comprehend what being said earlier. Not that Murrue noticed, the nonsensical of that announcement still left her and everybody else is the infirmary baffled.

"What **nonsense **are you talking about!" it seems Ensign Badgiruel has lost her composure. She, the miss-prim-and-proper Natalie **lost** her temper to the young man, a mere **boy. **No one will fault her for that. They were busy gawking.

She includes.

"Kid, you're sister must be a prankster but you're a real jester" Mu said with a chuckle of his own joke. 'This is not the time! And must it be in rhyme?! '. As a former teacher, she took up child psychology. His body languages tell her he really believed was he said to be true. And right now, even with a poker face, **really** don't appreciate to adults berating him.

"Kira-kun" used a gentler tone. Quickly establish her as his voice of reason. Her teacher persona slips back as years of experiences dealing with teenagers. Using the 'san' suffix as his culture dictate living (a month at Heliopolis given her ample time to familiarise with the local's culture) "Why do you think of that?"

For a brief moment his eyes change, he looked at me with gentler and thankfulness. And as if a flicker of light, it gone to his usual calmness. His sister apparent playfulness gone as his brother began to speak. "Minna-san" it took awhile for Murrue translate it in English. It's generally means 'everyone '. "I don't know how you're at Heliopolis, but l pretty sure why you're here" it seem it pretty obvious they figure it out about the deals the brass hook up with some of the Royals.

They identities still kept secret even to her. "We're come by ships of cause. What else?" I can't keep gave La Flaga an eyes roll. Correction. **The** eyes roll, the very same she gave to any misbehave child. "Yes we did, dear" I said patronising. Please note the pure lace sarcasm earlier. Please! I'm imploring you.

La Flaga have a decency to shut up before giving me a eat-shitting grin and a wink, apparently didn't miss how my tone can be misunderstood. '**You**... you are insufferable blockhead, moronic, idiotic blonde! '. "Ramius-san" Kira's voice kicks me out of self ranting by adding the _san _suffix to my name as oppose of Miss Prefix. He waits after he got my attention before continuing, "I can't help to notice the uniform you're when you were brought in. You're wearing Morgenroete Engineers Uniform aren't you?"!

"What that gonna do with anything?" La Flaga yet again quick to ask the question everybody has been pondering. "That's irrelevant. You're stalling. Get to the damned point! "Badgiruel snapped, her patient is wearing thin.

The question he asked still unanswered. Murrue don't know how to response. Answering that to a claimed foreign nation military officer has serious repercussion. The later incident put any secrecy invalid though. 'I reckon it's too late for in cognoscible'

This delivery mission was supposed to be a secret. The new G- weapons were so important for the war effort the Admiralty pull the not-yet-ready Archangel and an escort to Earth Alliance Tech and R&D. With what had happen to this colony... Every chance of deniability was no longer possible.

For better or worse, Orb is now at war. When shit hit the fan, OMNI are better off having their support.

Badgiruel had said something, La Flaga interrupting few in between. The argument became heated when Badgiruel are a second away to start to a shouting match. How exactly the Ensign got her drill sergeant persona?

"It was a cover" Murrue spoke with resignation, the cat was really out of the bag now.

[Flashback End]

After that was history. Now she sits, listen obediently to child half her age like a good (hopefully) XO she is. I, a mere lowly lieutenant; what about the idiot?

"_Me, be Commander of a ship? Not my thing" the idiot said with amusement. "Not that it matter. Apparently every Orb ship needs two XO, one for Naval and one for Knight. That is they equivalence for CAG I guess" a strange concept._

Two senior officers, who hold the same rank, but have their own jurisdiction. Naval's XO for everything from ship operation to daily affair. Knight is for security, off-ship mission or defence. At the first glance resemble of CAG.

Yeah right.

A Knight role far exceed of a CAG. CAG are essentially a subordinate of a Naval Officer. That mean, pilot who hold the same rank grade of their Naval counterpart have less authority. Orb took a different route, most naval tradition dating back from British Empire, it stand to reasons modern naval military adopt the widely used and proven method, this is true. Orb Naval Tradition only dating back from the Exodus.

During the Exodus, a ship crews comprise of sailors, samurais, royals, farmers, children, women... suffice to say, by the end of their journey, they've developed a unique tradition.

That's how she becomes an XO of the ship. The idiot still has to differ to her decision regarding all ship and crew affair.

Equals or not.

How exactly we're been drafted to Orb's military?

Blame the ADMIRALTY for ordering this mission.

Blame the French idiot for not even resist a little, He even got a nerve feel amuse. Is that he standard setting or what? Being charming.

Blame the Prim-and-proper Badgiruel for buying Kira's explanations. So what if the Intelligent put all the crew as Montereite Inc. An honest to god** legal, **a real authenticates paperwork that shows all of Archangel crews are Morgenroete worker. Thus, by wartime emergency are obligated to work under the military.

They knowingly sign up all of us as **real** Morgenroete employees. We can't just resign from this debacle. It can't be done by employee signed agreement. There was very small detail was the Intelligent obviously miss.

The most important is in wee print detail is:

All of the assets and workforce of Morgenroete will under martial law in occurrence of National Emergency Act and serve as support personnel to the military.

All personnel from the said company under government contract or subcontract who has completed military basic training or under reserve, or hold honorary title of any field are drafted into military when martial law in effect.

There, the tiny, miniscule, little, wee clauses that force us legally to be draft into Orb Self Defences Force.

People wondering **how **a whole bunch of foreign military staff let themselves to **literally **jumped ship despite treading dangerously close to treason.

Murrue blamed Badgiruel for that; she should just be a lawyer. Who in the right mind read OMNI's rulebook, or any rulebook for that matter as a hobby? 'If I ever found the ones responsible for this debacle, I'll shoot them!'

**XXX**

**Elsewhere, Earth**

Far from Heliopolis, a young man wearing a vintage tailored suit sneezing as his usual sinister missing from his visage. "Young Master?" he look at his butler, he already past twenty and Carmlin the butler still refuse to calling him anything but Young Master. "Nothing Carmlin, prepare my dinner" and his butler gone, he await report from his agent eagerly. ZAFT was fool enough to take the bait, he knew the G-Weapons was hard to resist. He already got the blueprint of G-Weapons and Archangel, the production of mass produced MOBILE SUIT and Archangel begin at full swing already a month ago. When Natural friendly OS for their new MOBILE SUIT complete, Coordinator will be destroy.

"Kukuku Muahahaha"

"Young master?"

"*Cough* What?*cough*" damn you Carmlin, can't you give me a break?

"How would you like your egg?"

"..."

**XXX**

**Kira**

"Ramius-san, are you listening?" He eyed his new Commander with concern. Ramius-san hardly gives him the attention he need. He admit, he droning on and on about her duties as a Naval officer of the unofficial ORS Archangel. He truly intent to release them all back to the government, but truth to be told; this ship is they only hope of escaping and evacuating the civilians. He knows not all escape pods works perfectly, or he also knows the said contraption can't hold all Heliopolis growing populations.

"Huh"

"Archangel defence systems Ramius-san. Are you familiar enough with them now?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any questions?"

She pauses, choosing her word carefully. Her wariness was very understandable under the circumstances. When she do open her mouth, a scream of siren blaring throughout the ship. _"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands to battle station" _

What now?

**XXX**

**CPO Arnold Newman**

**ORS Archangel Bridge**

He thought he sees some crazy deep shit this world had to offer, obviously he wrong. There are more things that thinking the cold fish 'cute' after all. He'd be delighted is the situation is not so dire. Alas, he not **that **morbid. When the cold fish and Lt. La Flaga enter the bridge the whole crew complement minus the engineer team await they explanation. He looks around to only bridge crew only two others beside himself. Only 3 persons form the whole dozens crew. There is no other way; they have to do triple shifts. It'd be a truer definition of despair if any.

_La Flaga and Badgiruel stand side by side of each other. Both look grim, he reckon La Flaga as an easy going guy; one of the officer he can deal with, the seriousness is more pressing as he and others can't help to stood rigid._ They're _both looking at each other as if telling their fellow officer to do something. 'Not good' he has a premonition their bearing a bad news. As the petit officer spoke, he has a sudden urgent to dig his ears. _

_So he does just that. _

_"Please forgive me ma'am, I must just herd wrong. What was it again?" She face plush with slight red, lips form a wordless open-and-close action, like a fish; whether by confusion or simply anger he don't know._

_"We been draft to Orb Self Defence Force" La Flaga continue for her with blunt I-shit-you-not kind of voice._

It could be delivered better, damn it. He didn't sign up for this, he surely never ever sign a wrong military application even if he drunk. Natalie Badgiruel explain it great detail of things and Lt. La Flaga nodded in agreement. Could that even possible? Isn't it count as treason? Or even espionage? He did not have a concrete logical explanation to all this. The lieutenant order general alert after enemy detected, lo and behold the young Captain with Lt. Ramius enter the bridge.

**XXX**

**Kira**

"Report" he asks curtly, no use for courtesy now.

"Three heat signature approaching fast! ETA T-minus one... Captain" Chandra inform with slight hesitation in the end at Sensors Console. He seems not comfortable with the idea yet, but his trying.

"Ensign, Tactical!" she comply quickly. He turns to his Knight "La Flaga-san how is your bird?" He look befuddle, until recognition enter his eyes. "My _bird _is useless" the inflation on the bird must be the source of his confusion. As 'bird' is synonym to a jet fighter, mobile armour is a spaceship in space-faring era. Thus, the usage fell out of norm, most pilot just call it MA.

"Man the CIC" even before La Flaga reaches the console, he turn to Ramius but she beat him to it as she quickly made a home at Operation console. The console was responsible to receiving general information of ship status.

They maybe young (pot to kettle, much), but Kira believe this ship in capable hand.

"What is this button do?"

Or not.

**XXX**

The ground shook as if the earth itself quakes with thunderous scream of Archangel's magnetic breathable rocket fire through Heliopolis's airspace. The mammoth size nay, the Argentinosourus size warship of newest Morgenroete craft soar majestically through the air.

On Archangel starboard launching pad, engineering crew are busy supplying Strike with weapons. In the bridge, Chandra detected two GINN with heavy armour and Aegis.

*BOOM*

Heliopolis shook again with thunderous explosion as this time, a gaping hole sucking oxygen out to space. Two GINNs and the Aegis enter the colony throu the self-made entrance.

**XXX**

**Kira**

Kira vaguely recognise the other two, but the red Gundam, he recognises it even with his eyes close. We meet again old friend. The moment the hijacked Gundam and runs away, he can sense Athrun piloting the red ones. He dont know what compelled him to take an arm, but he bet Athrun more in shock if he knows Kira do the same.

He look to his left, Flaga busy himself with ongoing data feed. "La Flaga, get me through to the pilot."

"Patching through", Kagari face is on his screen.

"Yes Captain?" She smile, but it look to Kira that she try to hide her fear with that smile. It looks force.

"Ensign Yamato, your mission is to protect Archangel; we detect two GINN and Aegis. Avoid close range fight with Aegis at all cost"

"But-"

"Kagari," all military personas gone, her protest die as his voice change tune.

_'You and I both know the OS is a trash, we weren't even covered Juyo yet. How do you expect fighting Aegis how made for short range combat?'_

'_I can take him'_

'_Remember three force signature I talked about?'_

'_Yes?'_

_'The red Gundam is one of them'  
_  
"Captain?" he look Newman, the helmsman still await his order, he glace at everyone on the bridge, and they all look at him with trepidation. To them, Kagari and I must be staring at each other and lost in our own world.

He must get hold of himself, "That was all, Ensign" a blank screen quickly as her reply. "Badgiruel-san" Natalie gives him her full attention, "Ready the big gun" Archangel's main cannons open up and fires at the mobile suits. Nothing was ever easy hitting a moving target; a fast moving target is ever harder as they dodge it.

XXX

**ORS Archangel**

**Pilot's waiting room.**

**Tolle Koenig**

The sound of a large quake earlier makes everyone edgy, Mir scream as fire fight begins outside of the ship. Kira's sister they just meet a mere hour ago launched in the Strike to protect them.

Tolle quickly try looking for the video feed. A ship of this size must rely on its sensors and its cameras. He just needs to finds a camera that shows the battle going on outside.

Found it!

**XXX**

**Kagari, Strike**

In the sky, Kagari pullout Strike's sword, and the freaking bastard sword was a third quarter of Strike height. She wondering why she use this Sword Striker weapon pact until she remember Aile Striker was out of juice, she can't use Launcher Striker unless she want to create another big hole on Heliopolis. Right now she battles a GINN, pilot by the man who almost kills her and the civilians by exploding his own MS.

That is the power of the Force, it let anyone who can sense it to recognise others signature even in their sub-consciousness. She has no way of knowing the same man she fought before was named Miguel Aiman, nor does she know the man face. But the moment they meet at battlefield her instinct somehow recognises this bastard aura, same as the persons who pilot the red Gundam call Aegis. Miguel fires at Strike, but she dodges it. The single edge on the bastard sword is too small for her to defect it. This big ship-slasher sword lacks the Lightsaber wide cylindrical surface area and the magnetic force field to defect back the bolt from any beam rifle to its master.

The beam rifle hits the cable wire and it crashes into to ground. Miguel fires again, but it hits an apartment instead of Strike. 'Another hit like that and Heliopolis will collapse'. Miguel fires again, but its shield deflects it. Kagari put away the shield to its place, she may don't have a Lightsaber yet. Until she does, she has Sword pack to rely on.

Aiman dodges as Kagari charges at him.

**XXX**

**Athrun, Aegis**

Far away Athrun watches the battle. The other three GINNs are in heavy combat with Archangel. Aurol's GINN fires missiles at Archangel, but it dodges. A missile then hits a bunker. Just as it hit the bunker, a shrilling sound was heard. He has no way of knowing that shrilling sound was the shelter's alarm has risen up to level 10. As the battle between Miguel and Strike continues, endanger that very own Heliopolis existent as a structure. "Athrun, what are you doing?!" Miguel yells, nothing wrong with their radio, but the heat of the moment unnerve him further. Athrun the Strike look at him, saw that the Strike 'eyes' glaring at him, saw that they look at each other. Athrun was no way of knowing this, but he knows the pilot is the girl he almost kills with his gun who resemble Kira's aura. Then Miguel fires at Strike but it dodges yet again. She then flies at Miguel and cuts him in half.

Athrun saw in horror when the spark of electrify was seen until it explode, claiming Green Coat Miguel Aiman life with it.

"MIGUEL!"

**XXX**

*BOOM*

An explosion was heard when Archangel finally shoots down a GINN. They was suppose to feel relieve but the shot also damaged the shaft. The other GINN pilot takes his bazooka and aim at Archangel, perhaps keen to avenge his fallen comrade. The GINN then fires the missiles, but Archangel shoots the remaining GINN. Now one more left, but the Aegis seems not hostile. It should be the end of it. It should be the completion of their objective. Kira and Kagari should reunite with each other and with other children. They should cry the tears of joy for their survival, laugh with relieve for their salvation.

But this is not a fairytale; life was sometimes cruel and oft unfair for the living.

By winning the battle, they lose their home.

The remaining missiles fly and blow up the shaft. The colony then begins to break apart. Houses and buildings fall into ruin. The shelter then activates Dismissal mode and all the escape pods launch out of Heliopolis.

Everybody is in silent, they watch in horror of what become of the once majestic mega structure. A marvel of the times before PLANT now becomes a massive space junk. Even on Vesalius, her crew can't escape this impulsive action. Like watching a car accident, even watching it remain people can't help to slowing their car to catch a glimpse of horror. Captain Ades calls for his Commander, but even Rau is in silence.

The colony gravity's begins to change and pulls out Archangel, Strike, Aegis and everything out into space.

Heliopolis was no more

**XXX  
**

"_What you say may be correct, that there is a war going on outside our world. But we don't agree with it! We dislike war! And that is why we chose to be here in neutral territory!" – Yamato Kira nô Athha_

**XXX**

**Glossary of the thing you may or not know:**

**CAG**: The Commander, Air Group (CAG) is the senior pilot aboard a battlestar (yeah I took it straight from Battlestar Galactica 2003), responsible for Air Wing operations and personnel. The billet is filled by the senior flight officer with a rank of captain or higher. In this Universe, the rank filled by senior Knight of at least Lieutenant. In real life, The term "CAG" is obsolete as Air Groups are now known as Air Wings and the position is "Commander, Air Wing" (CAW), but it is still used, especially on an informal level of certain countries.

The CAG in US Navy is a captain (O-6) of equal seniority to the ship's captain (or skipper), with both under the command of an admiral who commands the Carrier Strike Group. Orb Self Defence Force places the CAG under the ship's Captain, a ship Commander are the same rank (O-5) to his or her Knight counterpart.

**Argentinosourus: **First discovered by Guillermo Heredia in Argentina. Argentinosourus is a genus of titanosaur sauropod dinosaur is the biggest herbivore that walks on earth ever recorded. The generic name refers to the country in which it was discovered. The dinosaur lived on the then-island continent of South America somewhere between 97 and 94 million years ago, during the Late Cretaceous Epoch when other sauropod extinct.

**Magnetic breathable rocket: **A marriage between VASMIR and SABRE rocket engine.

**Juyo: **Form VII, also known as The Way of the Vornskr, or The Ferocity Form, was the seventh of seven forms recognized as canon for Lightsaber combat by the last Jedi Council of the Old Jedi Order.


End file.
